Stutter
by wiccanvampire17
Summary: New girl in town Bella is the object of attraction for the male population, one male in particular, Edward Masen who has a p...pr...problem. He stutters and Bella is his first friend, will it turn into more? Can she work passed the stutter? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Another day, another story, let's get straight to it...**

**Anyway, I don't own Twilight the lucky Stephanie Meyer does (so jealous)...**

**On with the first chapter of stutter... **

**Enjoy and please review, I'm starting to think I'm a bad writer because I'm not getting many reviews from my other stories... would be nice... (hint hint)**

_**Edward POV**_

Another day at that damn school, only a year left until college and I honestly couldn't wait for it. At Forks High School, the kids were childish, immature, horrible and vile. They didn't understand how horrible it was to attend everyday and be continually bullied about what is me.

You see, I have a stutter. A really bad one. I can hardly form a coherent sentence. And the immature children at school did not help me get any better at my speech problems, they made it me nervous, which made me stutter even more. _Not helpful. _

And something else that doesn't help, I also have bad eyesight, consisting of me wearing glasses.

Yeah my life basically sucks.

I don't even have any friends because it would ruin their reputation to be seen with 'St...st...stutter M...M...Masen'. So they joined in with everyone, imitating my stuttering, how immature.

Everyday I had to deal with that. I'd spend the lunch hour in a classroom, reading or composing a new piano piece, I didn't dare go in the cafeteria. I shuddered at the thought of what could happen.

But besides all that, my home life was pretty good, my parents were well off in the money department and I absolutely love. My Volvo.

She got me through the day. This may sound weird but she was literally my life. My only friend. She was the only one , I thought, who looked forward to seeing me.

I parked my baby right at the back of the parking lot – my car wasn't welcome at the front even though I had the best car here.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my car and instantly, insults were hurled at me by the pathetic children. They should know be now they don't work anymore, quite frankly they just bore me now.

That's when I noticed it.

That's when I noticed _her. _

She was stepping out of a orange Porsche Carerra 911 and it wasn't just the car that was breathtaking.

I vaguely thought – _my car is not the only best one now._

The girl, no the _woman, _was beautiful, long chocolate brown slightly curled hair, she was wearing black skinny jeans, black doc martin boots and a black and white checked jacket. I could only see the back of her.

As she swayed toward the administration office stares and whistles followed her.

I stared after her and people were nudging past me and I knew it was time to get going before someone knocked me down.

I made my way to my first class with that gorgeous girl following my thoughts.

I had English first and it was quite interesting, we were currently studying _Romeo & Juliet. _

I may be a guy but I love Shakespeare, especially _Romeo & Juliet. _And before you say anything, I assure you, I am not gay.

Trust me on that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Aphrodite herself walking into the room.

All chatter ceased and everyone turned to face her.

She made her way to the teachers desk, all the while her beautiful chocolate hair still covering her face, that I was dying to see.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I surveyed the room and noticed there was no other free seat.

Only the seat beside me.

_Aphrodite was going to sit next to me!_

I swear if I wasn't a guy, I would have squealed by now.

My other classmates realised this and started scowling at me. Half of the male population in my class even growled at me. I just wanted to laugh at them. _Suckers! Ha!_

Aphrodite was going to sit next to _me! For the rest of the year! Me!_

My heart was racing and my mind was doing a little happy dance at the thought of her beauty sitting next to me for the rest of the senior year.

What if she thinks I'm a freak? _Duh, you are a freak!_

She was way to good for me, beautiful and I bet she was super smart too. And she may have some hidden talent, I bet she could sing or something.

She turned towards me – _the desk – _I corrected myself, and I finally saw her face for the first time.

She was... no words to describe, amazing, glorious, sexy, extraordinary, no words to describe her beauty. She had chocolate brown eyes matching her beautiful hair. She had full lips and high cheekbones. She was quite slim and I noticed what was on her top. It was black with white skeleton hands strategically placed over her chest. And what a nice chest that was. _I'm a man, what did you expect?_

She put her bag down on the table, and looked right at me. _Right at me! _And smiled. _Smiled! At me! _I couldn't help but give her my shy crooked grin, which was rarely seen in this school. And she stopped and she blushed. _She blushed? At what? _

Oh right, because she had to sit next to me.

My smile vanished and I sighed looking at the table top, feeling like my heart and gut had been ripped out. _Well what did you expect? Nothing. Exactly, you're a freak._

I heard the seat next to me being dragged back.

Once she sat down, I was well aware of her presence, it was like electric sparks passed between us. _What was that?_

Mr Varner cleared his throat to draw the class' attention back to him. It worked – mostly.

'Everyone, I would like to introduce a new student, if you please?' He gestured for Aphrodite to go to the front of the class. She sighed and pushed her chair back.

I watched as she trudged to the front of the class in her doc martins. She turned to everyone and held her head high while stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets.

Mr Varner started asking her the standard questions.

'What is your name?'

Aphrodite rolled her eyes to the class, 'considering I just told you, anyway, I'm Isabella Cullen, but I prefer to be called Bella'. Her voice sounded like bells. Like you were floating everytime you spoke.

'How old are you?'

'Seventeen, I'll be eighteen on September thirteenth'.

'Where did you transfer from?'

'Burnwood High School in Alaska'.

'Tell us about yourself'.

'Um... well I live with my mom and dad, mom is an interior designer and dad is a Doctor. That's actually why we moved here. Um... I have an older brother and sister, Alice and Emmett. Um... I like to read, sing, I play guitar and the piano... um my favourite book is _Romeo & Juliet... _I think that's it? I'm a pretty boring person'.

Oh, she was pretty alright, but no where near boring! She liked to read. And sing. _I knew she could sing! _She plays guitar and the piano. _Romeo & Juliet _was her favourite as was mine. She was literally my dream girl.

Mr Varner interrupted my thoughts, 'okay, well, welcome to Forks and please take a seat Miss Cullen'.

'Bella', she corrected.

'Bella', he agreed and motioned to my desk.

There was a small murmur of claps around the classroom.

She walked more confidently back to my – _our – _table and dropped down into the chair next to me.

I wanted to talk to her. But I couldn't. _Who would want to talk to me? I can't talk properly for fuck sake!_

So I kept silent. All through the lesson. I might not have talked to her, but I snuck a glance at her every now and then. _Who wouldn't?_

Out of my peripheral vision I saw her doodle something on her new notebook. _God! She's even good at drawing! Is there anything this girl can't do?_

From what I've seen of her so far, she seems like a quiet, shy, but tough looking girl.

The bell finally buzzed through the school. And for once, I didn't want to go to music because, she may not be in my class. I wanted to ask her. But obviously, I couldn't. _What if she thought I was a freak? I was!_

So I just shook my head and hurried out the door.

The rest of the day passed in a familiar fashion.

Aphrodite – _Bella – _was in at least two of my classes.

At lunch, I was suddenly surrounded by jocks. They were pushing me around and in a circle and started stuttering my name out to mock me. I was used to this, so I took it like a man, kept my mouth shut and let them until they would get bored that I wasn't responding to their childish advances.

'Hey!'

**Well, review and I'll write more, and just to get something straight, I might have mentioned Bella can sing and play guitar and piano but this will NOT be a songfic.**

**So anyway, review! Thankyou.**

**Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, on with chapter 2 of Stutter...**

**First of all though, I would like to thank people who have reviewed and have added me as their favourites and alerts, I am so happy about it you wouldn't believe how much I've talked and talked about it so, thank you...**

**Again, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, lucky her...**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the friends who gave me inspiration to keep writing, and who love to read my stuff, so thanks guys, love all of you...**

**Anyway... on with it... **

_**Bella POV**_

The first day of Forks High School was... interesting.

People were staring at me. Obviously. I _was _a new student. And this _was _a small town. And I _did _have a very nice car.

But the most interesting thing was the guy... Edward. He was so quiet and _stunning!_

The first time I saw him was in my first class, English, he really caught my eye, he was well-toned and and straight, perfect, angular facial features. His forest green eyes were covered by squared designer glasses. But his eyes! They were hypnotizing. And when I smiled at me – a sexy crooked grin – I was dazzled. And I obviously had to blush at that, but when I blushed, his gaze slipped from mine and fell onto the table top. _What was that about?_

Throughout that lesson, he stoles glances at me, he thought he was sneaky, but he wasn't and I thought it was... _cute. _Every glance made my heart skip. And there was some sort of an electric current flowing between us. _What was that?_

When the bell buzzed, he stayed for a while as if debating something, then he sighed shook his head, and trudged out the classroom. Now what was _that _about?

But what really made my day was when I saw Edward being attacked by jocks. I wasn't having that. Clearly Edward had done nothing.

They pushing him around in a circle, and chanting out the words 'stutter Masen'.

_Masen? Edward Masen? Stutter? What the fuck was going on?_

'Hey!' I yelled.

They all turned my way and the blonde one with spiky hair – _how can you call him a jock? He looks like a scrawny little boy – _started to saunter over to me like he thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. He stood about two feet away from me and gave me what he thought was a seductive smile, he reached out a hand to touch my face, but I wasn't having _that _to touch me.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted until his back was to my chest and his twisted arm was between us. He was squealing like a little girl – _maybe he was gay? - _I pushed him to the side and made my way over to Edward who was currently being held up against a locker by his tight blue t-shirt by a greasy black haired jock.

I clenched my hands around grease' hands and squeezed adding pressure to his fingers. Eventually he let go, whimpering, and cradled both hands to his chest.

I whirled around to face the others, put my hands on my hips, raised one eyebrow, and tapped my foot, daring them to challenge me.

What they didn't know was I was a black belt in karate and I would just _love _to use my mad skills on them.

They did, they probably thought that was no way a girl could beat any of them, _oh they didn't know what they just did._

And karate kid comes out to kick some jock ass.

I beckoned them with one finger and got into a punching stance.

The jocks looked at one another, then Blondie stepped forward with his hands raised in surrender. Though he was supposedly surrendering, I continued my protective stance in front of Edward.

'Dude, I'm not gonna hit a girl', he stated to the rest of the jocks then he practically eye-fucked me, 'however', he continued, 'I would like to do something else with you', he winked.

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. I pushed the sickness away and fluffed my hair, I hummed and but my lip, trying to be seductive.

I swayed over to him and put me hand on his shoulder, I returned the wink, and he looked like he was falling for my fake advances.

Then I kneed him right where it hurts the most. The jocks and even Edward winced, some had their hands protectively over theirs.

Blondie had sunk to the ground cupping his balls, curled into the foetal position and crying. Must have hurt him, because it hurt my knee.

I cleared my throat and gave all of the standing jocks evil-eyes, 'Now, unless you want to end up like Blondie, stay away from me and Edward, if you do anything, say anything, or even look at us in the wrong way, you won't have any balls to kick, now go!'

They all ran, dragging Blondie behind who, I noticed, had taken to sucking his thumb. I chuckled at that.

Edward was the only one left behind, he was leaning against the lockers, looking at me with wide eyes.

_I think I scared him._

'You okay?' I asked him, he just nodded and locked his eyes to the floor.

He glanced up at me through his eyelashes behind his glasses. I was momentarily dazzled until he spoke.

'T... Th... Thankyou', he stuttered. _He stutters? Is that why they bully him? Those bastards! Complete and total pricks! Come to think of it, people seem to avoid him. Selfish mother-fuckers! _

I pushed my anger aside, and introduced myself, 'Your welcome, my name is Bella, and yours?'

I offered my hand for him to shake, but he surprised me, he took it and brushed his lips across the surface, before giving me a crooked grin and dropping my hand. When he did that I'm surprised my heart didn't jump out of my chest.

'E... Ed... Edward'.

He was so cute. I wanted to spend time with him. Get to know him better.

'Would you like join me for lunch, I don't really know anyone here', I offered.

He gave a breathtaking smile that made my heart and breathing skip a beat and nodded.

He straightened out his shirt and grabbed his backpack that was laying on the floor.

We walked together towards the cafeteria doors, when we reached them, he stopped all of a sudden.

_**Edward POV**_

I had a friend. My first real friend. _Or was she a friend? She didn't say. _She just helped me and asked me to sit with her in the cafeteria.

_Oh my God! Oh fuck! The cafeteria! I've never eaten in there before! I didn't dare!_

'Hey, you okay?' Bella turned to me her forehead creased in worry.

I shook my head vigorously. No, I was not okay.

'Hey, are you uncomfortable with the cafeteria?' I nodded my head.

I suddenly felt warmth over my left hand, I looked down and was shocked to what I saw. Her hand was clasped around mine and where her skin touched mine, it felt like electricity. But the electricity was pleasant. She was the first one to even come near me with a friendly intention. She was the first one to hold my hand.

She wasn't afraid she would somehow catch 'stutter genes', as others called it.

She was being _nice _to me.

_I liked her._

I returned my gaze to her amazing chocolate brown orbs, and I smiled the most dazzling smile I could muster. The smile that was meant for her. _Her smile._

Bella's eyes momentarily glazed over, when she shook her head and was back to normal she smirked and said, 'stop that'.

_Stop what? Confuse me why don't you? _'Stop what?'

'Dazzling me', she blushed.

_I dazzle her? How is that even possible? It was more the other way round._

I cocked my head to the side, still confused. She shook her head again and pulled on my hand, leading me towards the cafeteria doors, making my heart hammer.

'Don't worry, no one will bug you, I'll kick their asses', she laughed and winked at me.

If my heart was hammering before, it was fucking running a marathon now.

And so I followed her, even if every fiber of my being was telling me no. I had to follow her.

Silence.

That was what I was met with.

Complete and utter silence.

I kept my stare on the floor as Bella pulled me to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Everyone stared as we sat down.

And it was really unnerving.

I wasn't so hungry now, in fact I felt ill, too many people were staring at me – _at us. _

'Breathe', Bella whispered.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and instantly felt better.

'Oh for God's sake! Take a picture, last longer, and close your damn mouths, no one wants to see what you've eaten!' Bella yelled to everyone, and they returned to what they were doing – sort of. Some people still turned and gawked at us every now and then. And when they did that, Bella just glared at them.

_She was awesome!_

She was the only one who has stuck up for me, in all my school years, no one.

Except her.

I couldn't help but laugh at her protectiveness, as much as I appreciated it.

I was so lucky that she chose to be my friend. The most gorgeous girl in school. My friend.

She joined in on my laughter. And that's all we did, we laughed, she joked, I laughed at her jokes. And I had the best lunchtime I've ever had. The best school day I have ever had. And it was all thanks to my new friend. My only friend. Bella Cullen.

**Well that's chapter 2 for you guys, I'll do my best to get chapter 3 up.**

**Until then please review and thank you in advance.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here we go...**

**Again, I do not own Twilight the lucky Stephanie Meyer does...**

**And I would just like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing, adding as their favourites, and adding as alert. THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS! and keep the reviews a coming! Cuz I love them more than I love Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough and believe me I love it very much!**

**Hey I would like to dedicate this to Lauren, hope you make a quick recovery from your car accident, and thank you for helping me with comparing people to Bella and the high school years when I've come to visit you, feel better soon hun!**

**And I would also like to say I am really sorry for not updating sooner life's been hectic, homework, revision, exams, best friend in a car accident, family issues, stress, the list goes on and on... **

**Anyway, let the reading commence!**

_**Edward POV **_

At first I thought the best part of my day was when Mike got kicked in the balls by a girl. Since then Mike had been walking funny. And every time I saw him wince and stumble, I just wanted to laugh – I winced too, it must have been painful if he's walking funny, and stumbling – but it was laughable. But I didn't laugh. I didn't want my "get out of bullying free card" to get damaged so soon.

This is what I had thought I had thought had been the best bit about my day.

But it wasn't. No. The best part of my day was Bella.

At lunch, we chatted, well, she talked, I just mostly listened. Even though she didn't say anything about my stutter, I was still self-conscious.

Every now and then I would add in a comment or two and she was patient as I got my words out. But it was only a few comments. I don't think I'm ready to have full conversations with her yet. I was afraid that she would stop talking to me if I spoke, I was afraid she would turn like the others, not the bullying ones but the ones who completely blanked you as if you weren't there. They were the worst the ones, the ones who made you feel inferior, the ones who looked down their noses at you, as if you were merely a piece of dirt on their shoe.

_Please don't let her turn out like that... _I begged to anyone who cared out there.

She didn't say anything about me not saying much, for which I was grateful.

She truly was an awesome person.

In that short lunchtime, I had learnt that her favourite colour is turquoise, her favourite ice cream was Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough, her favourite band was _Jimmy Eat World_ – which was quite ironically mine too, I told her this – her favourite song was _"Hear you me"_ - which again was my favourite and I told her this also – I also learned that her dream was to be a rockstar and to dye her hair multicoloured – I commented on this, I had slowly managed to say, 'Your hair is beautiful as it is, it accentuates your skin tone', she blushed at this, I don't understand why, but she did.

Anyway she explained to me in more detail about her family, how her mother Esme and her father Carlisle, weren't her real parents, apparently her real parents had given her up at birth because they were a young couple and couldn't give take care of a baby when they were practically kids themselves. She had said that Carlisle was dealing with her case, they were going to put Bella into a foster home but Carlisle said that he'd adopt her and so he talked with Esme first and she agreed and as Bella stated 'the rest is history'.

I did ask if she ever found out about her birth parents but she went all quiet, _what was that about?_

I recognized that so early on in our friendship, that that was a very personal question and in time I hoped she trusted me enough to answer it.

I changed the subject and asked her about her brother and sister.

She instantly perked up, and started talking animately telling me about them. Apparently her sister Alice was addicted to shopping and her brother was addicted to weightlifting.

She had told me that once, a girl in her old school named Tanya was making fun off Alice because she was so small, so, Bella at eleven years old kicked Tanya, seventeen years old and much taller, in the shins, pulled her hair and punched her in the face. I laughed at this. She reminded me of _Willow_ from _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_, nice, quiet and shy at first but fierce and pissed off the next, and would protect her friends and family in a heartbeat.

Another memory she told me was when, Alice tried to get Bella to dress up as a princess, needless to say Alice didn't try it again. The dress didn't survive.

One memory she told me of Emmett was when they were playing a game that Emmett had made up, Bella was six at the time, she was on the top of a bunk-bed and Emmett had told her to jump saying he would catch her. He didn't, Bella ended up breaking her leg and Emmett was grounded for two months and in those two months Emmett had to treat Bella like a princess, getting her whatever she wanted, carrying her around when her leg was still broken, Bella had said it was heaven, minus the broken leg part. When she told me this memory, I had this strong urge to punch Emmett for some strange reason.

Bella was strong-willed and had an attitude and physical strength that could put _Faith_ from _Buffy _to shame.

I had found all this out within one lunch. Which was more than I had with anyone over the three years I had been in this school.

Bella ended up in my Biology and Gym class to much to my thrill, I had four lessons with this Aphrodite. I had found that in this short amount of time that she possessed many attributes of many goddesses, Aphrodite for one, she was so beautiful and could easily love and be loved but unlike Aphrodite, she was not vain and was not selfish of her beauty, so that made her unique.

Another goddess I can compare her to is Helia goddess of the sun, because at the moment she was my sun. Another goddess would be Hilaeira the goddess of brightness, Bella shone brightly to me. Komodia the goddess of happiness and amusement, Bella made me happy and amused both at the same time. And finally Theia, Theia was the goddess of light, I felt as if Bella was my light at the end of my tunnel of loneliness.

As you can probably tell by now, I have a thing for mythology.

I have too much free time and read a lot, so mythology became my recent hobby.

As the day came to an end, Bella had given me her cell phone number and I gave her my house number. I didn't own a cell phone, I didn't see the point if I had no friends to call or text – I was _definitely_ getting a cell now.

For once, I didn't want to go home. I had had too much fun today with Bella and I didn't want it to end. Would it be the same tomorrow? This is the question that had been haunting me since I watched her slip into her car. _Would she be my friend tomorrow?_

I shook my head, I couldn't think about that, I had to look on the bright side.

I pulled into the short drive next to my mom's BMW. I hopped out of the car and dragged out my bag, feeling down, that I wouldn't see Bella until tomorrow.

Once I was inside my home, I made my way to the kitchen, where I knew my mom would be, and from the aroma emanating from around the corner, I was right and my stomach growled making me remember that I hadn't eaten today.

I dropped my bag, signalling I was home, Mom came running out of the kitchen and asked me the same question she did everyday while embracing me.

_'How was it?'_

You see, my parents knew all about my bullying problems at first they demanded the Principle do something about it – It didn't work, finally I told my parents to just leave it. It would do no good.

So everyday she would ask me about how everything was going and what happened. My answer would always be either, 'fine' or 'same as usual'. Today it would be different.

'I... I... h...have... a... fr... friend...her... n...n...name is... B... Bella'. I gave my mother a huge smile which she returned with a sigh.

'At last, my boy, someone has noticed the goodness in you,' she stroked my cheek lovingly. I loved my mom so much, after everything, she still loved me, unlike my dad. He was hardly here anymore, I guess he was embarrassed for having a stuttering son, he was always away on business.

My poor mother didn't deserve it.

'Bella, Isabella Cullen?' My mother cocked her head to the side.

I nodded and her smile became brighter, 'I met her mother today, Esme? She is a lovely woman, I bumped into her in the grocery store, we got talking, then we went for coffee, she told me all about her children, did you know they are all adopted? Poor Esme can't have children. Her son Emmett and her daughter Alice are twins. After Esme and her husband adopted them they weren't going to have anymore, but then her husband, Carlisle, met Bella he couldn't give her away apparently, they are lovely people, a lovely family, I hope to meet this Bella one day soon'.

She never told me they were all adopted. _Why would she? She has only known you a day, less than that._

'You never know, she may be "_the one"'. _

I blushed deeply, 'M...m...mom', I tried to whine like a normal teen would do in this situation.

'Don't ''Mom'' me, it may be true, now go wash up, dinner will be ready soon'. She gave me a loving smile and kissed my cheek before returning to the kitchen.

She had no idea how wished Bella was "_the one", _I may have only known her a day but I felt a strong connection to her already. I shook my head and went to my room to wash up. I jumped in the shower instead of just washing my hands and face. I welcomed the warmth of the water as I tried to dismiss my feelings towards Bella Cullen. Feelings that she could never return.

I jumped out of the shower feeling a little better, but not much, thoughts of Bella still swirled through my mind. I missed her.

Gah! I sound like a lovesick teenager. Ugh! I _was _a lovesick teenager!

One day! _One fucking day _I had known her! It just wasn't normal to feel this way about someone after _one fucking day_!

I breathed deeply trying to calm myself down some, it worked a little bit. I trudged down the stairs and could her my mom talking.

Who was she talking to?

'M...mom?' I called.

'Ah, here he is', she came out of the kitchen holding the house phone with both hands, 'It's for you son', she smiled brightly at me and had a twinkle in her eyes, _who was on the phone? Who would call me?_

Mom held the phone out with both hands, I took it hesitantly and brought it to my ear, 'H...hello?'

'_**Edward! It's Bella, hi!**_' My face broke out in a huge smile and my heart swelled.

My mom gave me a proud look and wink before turning to the kitchen.

I sat down on the steps as I answered Bella, 'B... Bella'

She giggled on the other end and my heart skipped a beat, '_**Surprised, I'm guessing**_?'

'D... d... definitely' I sighed, I sounded so stupid.

She giggled again, '_**Um, did I ever tell you that I think your stutter is cute**_?'

_My stutter was cute? _My heart broke out into a run. _Cute? Really?_

My smile reached my ears.

'C...cute?'

'_**Yes**_'

'Th...thank you'

'_**It's okay, um I just wanted to know if … you'll be in school tomorrow**_?'

_If I'll be in school? Was she planning something? _

'Um, y..yes'.

'_**Good, I just want to spend time with my new friend**_' It sounded like a question rather than a statement. '_**I have to go, mom is calling me for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow**_?'

'O...of course, b... bye B... Bella'.

'_**Goodbye Edward**_'. She hung up. I stared at the phone for a while, _well that was weird._

_**Bella POV**_

_I wanted to know if he'll be in school tomorrow? I thick could you get!_ I chided myself.

I should have said I miss you, I wanted to hear your voice and that beautiful stutter. Because that was the truth but no... _I want to know if you'll be in school tomorrow? Seriously Bella?_

I hit the palm of my hand against my forehead, out of all the things to say, I say _that?_

I huffed in frustration and threw my cell down on the bed.

'Bella! Dinner's ready!' My mom shouted again.

'I'm coming!' I yelled back.

I huffed once again and grudgingly made my way downstairs, still not believing I said that.

**Okay that's it for now guys and just to let you know, the memory of Bella breaking her leg cuz Emmett told her to jump of the bed?**

**Yeah that's true, except it was my sister who told me to jump so yeah that is a real memory. It hurt at the time but really funny when you think about it now lol.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review! I love them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry I had started this chapter but then my stupid laptop deleted all my files so all my stories that I have written are gone and my pictures from prom and the Paramore concert gone and my music gone. So as you can guess I'm devastated. But luckily I had some of my stories on my memory stick, but unluckily the original chapter 4 of stutter is gone forever :'(.**

**But besides that I would like to thank everyone for favourites and alerts and especially the reviews they honestly make my day brighter because I love to hear your thoughts.**

**45 reviews! I thought I'd only have at least 20! Not that I'm complaining cuz I'm not. I love them and would like to hopefully push it up to 50? **

**Anyway, **

**Let the reading commence...**

**P.S. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END.**

_**Edward POV**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ugh! I slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock trying to make the annoying noise stop.

'Ugh!' I grumbled once the alarm clock was successfully disabled. Another day of Forks High School.

_When will it end?_

That stupid alarm woke me up from a lovely dream.

In this dream, there was a girl named Bella, she drove an orange car and was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She kicked Mike Newton and stuck up for me, we ended up talking for ages and then when we separated she called to ask me if I would be in school tomorrow.

I sighed, how I wished that could have been real, but it wasn't, it couldn't be, someone as beautiful as she was wouldn't be caught dead with me.

_Stutter Masen._

That's who I was, that's who I'll always be.

I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands and swung the covers back grabbing my glasses from the side table and slipping them on before dragging myself to shower and get ready for another repeat of my life.

After I had my quite relaxing shower I dressed in my usual attire, a pair of jeans – they were black today – and a black button down shirt with black converse. I sprayed some lynx over myself and went back in to the bathroom and tried and failed to tame my hair, giving up and grabbed my backpack and slowly walked down to the kitchen.

Mom was already there once again cooking.

She had a huge smile plastered on her face and I instantly became suspicious.

'M..mom?'

She spun around, and if it were possible, her smile became larger, reaching her ears.

'You looking forward to today, son?' She asked while giving me a peck on the cheek. Why would I be looking forward to today?

I gave my mother a questioning look, had she finally lost the plot?

My mother gave me a disappointed look and said, 'your new friend?'

Friend? Realisation dawned on me, _friend! Bella!_

The dream was real.

Oh. My. _God!_

I ran to the hallway mirror and checked my appearance, making sure I looked okay. Average. I grimaced, I would never be able to stand next to her beauty and belong.

Again, I tried to tame my unruly hair and again it didn't work.

I was just about to grab my bag and head out as I was so excited but my mother grabbed the scruff of my collar.

'Oh no you don't, breakfast first', she dragged me back to the kitchen, and made me sit at the kitchen island, and I practically inhaled my breakfast.

For the first time in years, I was actually looking forward to school.

Which was _weird._

'D..done', I pushed my now empty plate back to her and she rolled her eyes at me. I ran upstairs and hastily brushed my teeth, running back down the stairs I very nearly tripped over my own feet I was so excited.

'Careful Edward', Mom sighed and held my backpack and jacket out to me, just like she did every morning.

I slipped my jacket on and took my backpack from my mother. I kissed her swiftly on the cheek and flew out the door, hearing my mother mumble, 'boys'.

My heart was racing as I drove to school and my mind was going over all different types of questions.

_Would she remember me?_

_Would she still want to be a friend?_

_Had she realised I was a freak?_

_Would she even be in school?_

By the time I reached the school, I wanted to go home, not knowing what would happen. Everyday was the same, everyday I was expecting the same thing, go to school, go to classes, avoid people and the cafeteria and go home. It was a routine that I was used to. And it all changed within a day when Bella arrived. It was all unexpected. The routine was gone. I didn't know what was going to happen now or what to expect. That thought scared me.

I guess it all hung on what was going to happen now. This moment would decide everything.

I pulled into a space farthest away from the school right by the gates and waited nervously in the driver's seat until she arrived.

A few minutes later, I heard the purr of an engine and a flash of bright orange caught my eye.

Bella's car was pulling into the space next to me. This was it the moment of truth.

Bella waved to me from the drivers side.

It was decided, I was officially a goner.

_I had fallen for Isabella Cullen._

**(A/N: Very tempted to leave to it there, but I won't, it's too cruel)**

I smiled brightly and waved back enthusiastically.

I dragged myself out of my car and met her in between the both of them. She held on to her Ed Hardy messenger bag, and gave me a breathtaking smile, and I mean breathtaking, I felt the breath woosh out of me at the sight of her.

She was a vision. Today, she was wearing, black converse boots, bright yellow skinny jeans and a black and white striped v-neck long sleeved top, and once again, with yellow skeleton hands strategically place over her chest. Her was straight today, It looked like silk as it flowed down her back and over her shoulders like a waterfall.

Wow.

I was right she was Aphrodite.

'Morning', she breathed.

'G..g..good m..morning B.. Bella' I sighed her name out.

She smiled once again, and stared up at me through her lashes, and I was dazzled.

'Our shoes match', she giggled, and I felt as if I was floating on a cloud.

I glanced down at our shoes, and she was right, we were both wearing black converse. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

The other students watched us as if we were crazy. And I guess we were but I didn't care one bit, I was happy in my school in environment for the second time since kindergarten.

We started walking up to the main entrance of the school, and I noticed that all of the jocks were glaring at me, Mike wasn't with them. _That couldn't be good._

'B..Bella?' I called to her.

She turned to me cocking her head to the side, 'yes Edward?'

'D..Do y..you k..know w..what h..happened t..to M..M..Mike?'

She burst out laughing startling me a little, 'Newton?'

I nodded.

'I think I might have kicked a bit too hard', she giggled, 'yesterday he was admitted to hospital, my dad treated him, and I kinda got grounded for it, because I was responsible but I was only grounded for the night because, my dad knew it was self defence, which it was, and that's another reason why his parents didn't press charges, what can I say I have a way with parents', I laughed when she looked so innocent. It was cute.

We separated then for registration and we would meet again in English.

I counted the seconds until I could see her again.

The rest of the day I spent with Bella and when we weren't in a class together I spent the whole time thinking about her. We promised to meet at lunch at the table where we sat yesterday.

Lunchtime came quickly and I nearly ran to the cafeteria eager to see her again, but I was cornered by the jocks, I was slammed up against the locker by Tyler.

_Get out of bullying free card was gone._

'It's your fault Mike is in the hospital!' Tyler sneered.

'You had to get the hottest girl in school! What the hell does she see in you, S..S...Stutter M...Masen! Your a freak!' Riley screamed in my face.

All the confidence I had gained this morning was gone.

'You had to have a girl fight for you', Eric laughed and they all joined in, while banging me up against the locker, the pain shooting down my back.

I closed my eyes willing it to be over.

Then it was.

Tyler's hands were ripped from my shirt, I snapped my eyes open just in time to see Tyler being thrown away from me landing a few feet away from the group. Bella stood protectively in front of me.

'What did I fucking tell you!' She bellowed. Her hair was a little mussed and I could see her face was red with anger.

'Did you actually want to keep your fucking balls!' She yelled again. The jocks were backing away slowly obviously sensing the impending danger.

'If I see you bug him, or even look at him again, I swear I will fucking beat you until you bleed!'

This is the most I have ever heard her swear, she _must _have been really angry. _Back away boys, if you know what's good for you, _I thought, I was a little scared of her at the moment.

Riley made a huge mistake, he laughed. He fricking laughed!

'A girl fighting for you again, S...S...Stutter M...M...Masen'.

_Uh oh._

The others were backing of leaving Riley and if it were possible Bella got even angrier and she growled, _she fricking growled!_

She cracked her knuckles and launched at Riley, punching his face effectively breaking his nose, the next punch was to his gut and he keeled over in pain before dropping to the floor.

Bella was shaking her hand, she must have put some force behind those punches.

'Do you want to try that one more time?' Bella warned.

Riley shook his head excessively, holding his broken nose, 'your crazy', the statement was muffled.

And she laughed, 'I know'.

She ignored him then as he stumbled his way to the nurse's office.

'B...Bella y...your g...gonna g...get I...in t..trouble', I stuttered.

'It's all worth it, perhaps people will learn not to mess with you or me now', she turned to me and checked me for injuries, I did the same to her, I couldn't stand it if she was hurt.

Bella reached her arms out to me and embraced me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I wrapped my arms around her, she was breathing heavily from the fight and shaking slightly, my arms tightened around her small but strong, warm body.

'I'm sorry', she mumbled.

I was confused, 'w..what f..for?'

'For scaring you, for letting you see me like that, I normally can control my anger, but I just don't like the way they treat you, I couldn't just stand by and watch them hurt you', she mumbled into my shoulder.

I dug my face into her hair inhaling her lavender scent and sighed as my heart constricted, _she cared for me._

'W..what w..would I..I d..do w..without y..you' I sighed.

She laughed, 'well life would be simpler'.

'B..but b..boring'.

She laughed lightly and let go, I wanted to stay like that forever, holding onto her. I could have but the principle, was calling Bella's name on the school speakers asking her to go to his office immediately.

'I..I'll c..come w..with y..you'.

She nodded gratefully, and we made our way to the principles office.

**Okay well that's it for this chapter, **

**Well I need to let you guys know and please, please don't hate me, but I won't be writing any thing more for about a month or two, exams have started and I need to concentrate, I would like to continue writing through my revision and exams like I have been doing but my parents are very strict and have started clamping down, so I am so very very sorry. **

**Please don't hate me. But please review, they will keep me going. Please.**

**Thanks. Love you guys.**

**Katherine XXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone! Sorry it's been a while, exams just finished and thank you so much for waiting ! And wishing me good luck that was really sweet of you guys . I am so happy that they are over with and i can finally read and write again so here goes ...**

_**Edward POV**_

'This is ridiculous!' That would be the third time Bella has said that, but, I agree it was ridiculous.

Bella and I had been in the Principle's office for about ten minutes, and he has told her that she has been suspended for sticking up for me.

'Miss Cullen, I understand that you were protecting Mr Masen but you cannot go around hitting people, I already heard that you put Michael Newton in the hospital, and by your transfer reports it seems that you have a history if violence, you beat up the head cheerleader, a couple of jocks and even a teacher?' _She really beat up all those people?_

Bella leaned forward on her seat and raised her hand to defend herself, 'first they all deserved it, the head cheerleader, she was a bitch and needed taking down a peg or two, plus she bullied my sister, the jocks well they wouldn't stop flirting with me and kept checking out my ass, it annoyed me,' she shrugged and continued 'and the teacher was worse than the jocks, that's all I'm saying'.

She sat back and all I could do was just stare at her, _did she seriously do all that?_

The principle looked momentarily shocked; I couldn't believe a teacher hit on her. Bella sat forward again and continued to prove her innocence, 'look I only fight for reasons, what these jocks do to Edward is disgusting, there is nothing wrong with him, he has a stutter so what? Get over it! There is nothing wrong with it! It's what makes him, him! You should see what those guys do to him, it's disgusting, if you don't sort it out, I will! I did!'

Principle Williams shook his head and sighed, 'okay fine, you won't be suspended, but, you will have detention'.

Bella rolled her head and groaned in frustration, 'fine!'

Bella shouldn't be punished at all! She was helping me! Why does she have to be punished for helping me?

'W...why d...does s...she h...h...have t...t...to b...be p...punished s...she w...was h...h...helping m...me', It took me a while to get it out, but I did.

'I understand that, I really do, but I can't let this go unpunished, it is against school rules, and if I don't punish Miss Cullen, parents will complain'. He shrugged and leaned back in his leather chair.

I glanced at Bella once again and she was rubbing her hands over her face, 'okay, fine, when and where?' she mumbled.

I couldn't do this; I couldn't let her take the blame.

'I..I w...will t...take t...the d...detention'. I stuttered.

'What?' Bella turned to me shocked.

'No', Principle Williams shook his head, 'this is her punishment, and you didn't do anything'.

'I agree', Bella told me. Well if she was going to detention, then so was I.

'T...then w...we b...both g...go' I stated.

'Are you crazy!' Bella turned to me, surprise in her eyes.

Principle Williams sighed again, 'Mr Masen, my patience is wearing thin', he warned.

_I wasn't backing down. _'T...then g...g...give m...me d...d...detention', I argued. You know, any normal person would be trying to argue their way _out _of detention, not _in._

'Edward don't...' Bella began, but I cut her off, 'y...y...you h...help m...me I..I h...h...help y...you'. Her features softened as I said that and my heart leapt.

'Fine, Mr Masen, you both will report to Mr Varner for detention at the end of the day, now go'. Principle Williams ordered.

Without saying a word, we got up collected our belongings and left for biology, Bella stomped in front of me.

Yes. Stomped. She looked pissed off. I had done that to her. _Had she changed her mind? _My heart dropped into my stomach I should have kept my mouth shut.

I reached a hand out to stop her and she did, she faced me but I couldn't meet her eyes. She was angry with me.

'I...I'm s...s...sorry'.

Bella roughly pulled my face up to meet hers, 'don't apologize, trust me, I'm not angry at you, I don't I could ever _be_ angry at you, I just don't understand how the Principle could let them get away with hurting you. I'm angry at _him _not you. I still can't believe you took detention too'. She smirked and put her arms around my neck, holding me to her.

I swear I was a goner. I had fallen hard for Bella Cullen and I couldn't help but smile at it. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and held on to her, not wanting to let her go. Ever.

'We can walk like this to class if you want', Bella laughed. That wasn't a bad idea actually. Still holding onto her waist, I picked her up and I slid my feet under hers and proceeded to walk to class still holding onto her and her still holding onto me, we walked like that, stumbling often and giggling like mad. It felt so good to be a normal teen for once and to laugh and have friends. Well friend, but she was the best friend anyone could ask for. Hopefully more one day. Forget it Masen.

Bella giggled through the steps we were making and ran her hands through my hair, which felt so damn good. I felt her head turn into my neck and sensed her smile into my skin, I felt her lips pucker as she kissed me. _She kissed me! My neck, but still! She kissed me! _I felt my heart speed and goose bumps raise on the skin that she had kissed and the electricity that seemed to flow between us.

I stopped walking and she pulled back and stepped off of my feet, her eyes were sparkling as she let me go, smirking, she said, 'class', I gestured with her head to the biology classroom door just a few steps behind her, I smiled and followed her into the class.

XxXxXxX

At the end of the day, Bella and I met up outside of the gym after getting changed from gym.

Gym was brutal, by the way, absolutely horrible, we had to play dodge ball, the jocks thought it would be funny to make me the victim. Again. And Bella showed them not to mess with us. Again. And she got a detention for tomorrow after school. Again. And I got the teacher to give me a detention too. Again.

Yeah we were practically inseparable. I met Bella outside of the gym and I once again, was breathless by how beautiful she was. Her cheeks were flushed red from gym and her eyes sparked with her excitement and her _scent, _my God her scent was amazing, like freesias and lavender all mixed together. As far as I could see, she wore no makeup, she was naturally beautiful. She still had her hair pulled up into a ponytail from gym, her layers falling out of the band and framing her face, her yellow skinny jeans and black and white striped top hugged her curves. Like I've said a load of times and I will continue to say it; she was Aphrodite reincarnated.

'You just gonna stare at me or are we gonna go to detention?' she giggled. I loved that giggle. I nodded and she held her hand out to me, this time, I didn't hesitate to take it.

We walked hand in hand to Mr Varner's classroom, where he was waiting outside for us. He took one glance down at our intertwined fingers and raised his eyebrows.

'Follow me', he instructed. We looked at each other confused but followed anyway.

He led us to the teacher parking lot and to two cars waiting in the corner, to be cleaned. There were buckets full of soap water and sponges.

They wanted us to clean their cars? Isn't that illegal or something?

'Get these cleaned by six', and with that said he walked off back into the school.

Bella sighed and pulled her phone out. I gave her a confused look, and she smirked.

'He said, "Get these cleaned", but he didn't say who', her smirk turned a little evil and I laughed. She had a point.

She called her connections and when they arrived we sat on the pavement and watched as they cleaned the two cars, still laughing. After about an hour, they were done and left, we picked up the sponges to look like we had don all the work and waited for Mr Varner to arrive, he checked on us ten minutes later and he let us go.

As we ran back to our cars we joked on how we got away without doing anything, we were leaning against our cars out breath from laughing too much.

'That... has... gotta be the best thing I've ever done', she said as soon as she got her breath back. I nodded at her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'I better get home', she whispered and blushed. I nodded again, not wanting to let her go.

'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Y...y...yeah'.

'Good', she giggled, 'I'll call you tonight?'

My heart soared, 'P...p...please'.

She held her hand out and I took it, she pulled me closer and pecked me on the cheek before slipping into her car.

Yeah, I was definitely a goner.

**Okay guys, that's it for now, I'll do my best to get a chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and waiting for the chapters.**

**Leave me a review? Hint hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, it took longer than expected, but it's up now. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and I got a new story up called Jailbird if you guys want to read it, hint hint. Here's the summary…**

_**Convicted of murder, Bella is sent to life inprisonment where she is under the watchful eye of prison officer Edward Masen, wong impressions lead to something else, and Edward discovers her real story... Rated M for violence and language.**_

**If you guys wanna read it please do…**

**On with Chapter 6…**

_**Edward POV**_

'Are you still coming tonight?' Bella asked walking backwards in front of me giving me her wicked smile.

Let me fill you in... Two weeks have passed and in those two weeks Bella and I have gotten a lot closer, we had gone out a few times, but not on dates, but weirdly we held hands and there were sly touches here and there, hugs, kisses on cheeks but never on the lips, to the outside world it looked like we were dating, but we weren't, I guess these sly touches and kisses and holding hands were for comfort, but each sly touch, kiss and hand holding, sent my pulse and breathing to quicken, my heart to clench and goose bumps break out on my skin. And tonight my mother and I had been invited to dinner at Bella's home, I would meet her parents and her brother and sister and their girlfriend and boyfriend, so, yeah, I was a little nervous.

Okay, maybe a lot nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was a freak? But then again, if they raised such an amazing person like Bella, I'm sure they'd be as understanding and as nice as Bella was.

Back to the present... I nodded at Bella and she smirked cocking her head to the side, 'No need to be nervous, they won't bite'.

She reached out to take my hand – sending my heart to flutter – and walked beside me towards gym, our last class of the day.

In school, people still stared at us, I guess they couldn't understand or get used to the idea. Well, quite frankly, they could stare as much as they wanted, I didn't care anymore.

After gym, we said our goodbyes – a kiss on the cheek – and separated into our different cars.

Arriving home, I rushed to ready myself for this dinner, I showered making sure I was thoroughly clean, I needed to smell great, and make some sort of impression. A good one. I polished my glasses, ironed my best jeans and shirt, even tried to tame my hair – which didn't work – anything to make a good impression.

My mother was quite relaxed, Bella's mom and my mom got close over the two weeks, breakfast and lunch dates, book clubs you name it. They were fricking inseparable. Not that I'm complaining, it was good that my mother had a friend to confide in, she hadn't had that in a long time, she had been so cut off since the... incident and since my father left.

Anyway, I rushed to ready myself, spraying so much deodorant and straightening my shirt out, making sure my collar was down. So nervous!

My stutter would be worse now because I was so nervous. I needed to calm down.

'Edward! Come on we're going to be late!' My mom yelled for me. My heart raced again. Ugh! So nervous!

I ran down the staircase taking two steps at a time, anxious to see Bella again even though I had only left her an hour ago. I jumped the last four steps landing fluidly in front of my mother, who looked up at me a little startled.

She very rarely dressed up as she was rarely invited out; I guess that was my fault. Her auburn hair was pinned back into an elegant knot, she had natural makeup on and she was wearing a knee length pink flowered skirt and a plain white blouse, with pink kitten heels. She had a huge smile across her face and she was practically glowing. I was so happy for her. I held my arms out to my mom and she fitted herself into them, hugging me back.

'You know I love you son?' She sighed.

'C…course I..I d…do, a..and I…I l…love y…you t…too'.

She sighed once again in contentment.

'Come on then, Edward, it's time to go, I bet your anxious to see Bella again, I swear you two are inseparable, when are you going to start dating?'

I rolled my eyes, 'M..mom' I whined.

'Well I want grandkids so hurry!' She complained. I flushed beetroot red. _Seriously mom?Grandkids? I'm in high school!_

'M…mom l…let's g…go', I needed to get out of there before she says anything else! Oh God! What if she said something really embarrassing in front of Bella and her family? _Please keep your mouth shut mom! _

This would be the first time my mother would meet Bella in person and vice versa. Just like it was my first time meeting Bella's family and them meeting me.

I offered to drive, but my mother knew where the Cullen house was more than I did. So we piled into her BMW and we were off. The nerves had returned and I was shaking slightly, I ran my hands through my hair a few times, resulting in it being as messy as ever. We turned down a long unpaved and unmarked road; it was almost not visible as it was surrounded by trees and ferns. The unpaved road curved and twisted around the trees, after a few minutes of twisting and turning around the trees we emerged into meadow surrounded by wildflowers, it was beautiful just behind the meadow was a huge white mansion. It was three stories high and had a wraparound porch. There seemed to be windows all around the house, it was very open. **(A/N: I'm crap at describing stuff, you know what it looks like, imagine it). **

Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said that her family had money. _Seriously, the place was huge._

'Ready, my boy?' My mom snapped me out of my staring. I looked over to my mom and she smiled brightly at me. The nerves returned as I nodded and got out of the car. My hands shook and my breathing quivered indicating that if I spoke, my stutter would be bad. _And that was really bad._

Mom came around to me and put her hands on my shoulders. 'Son just breathe, take a deep breath and let it go', mom demonstrated taking a deep breath and letting it go and I followed her, after a while it started to work and I calmed a little.

'Okay?' My mom questioned and I nodded feeling much better.

'Edward!' An Aphrodite called and I was crushed into a hug by a woman in black, and I was hit by a lavender scent.

_Bella._

I held onto her, feeling fully calm and nerves gone.

'They won't bite', she whisper-giggled and the nerves returned. _Thanks Bells._

She stepped back and I had a good look at her, she was wearing a black Ed Hardy hoodie dress and she looked amazing. So amazing, that it took my breath away. Well what breath I had left anyway. Along with the dress she was wearing – typical Bella – black converse and her hair fell in slight curls around her face, falling down her back and over her shoulders. She had light makeup on. Like I said. Breathtaking.

I tried to tell her this but Bella seemed to read my mind as she blushed looked down and mumbled, 'thank you'.

I bent down and kissed her warm cheek and I heard my mom 'awwh'. I blushed. We both turned to see my mom with her hand over heart and her eyes filled with tears.

Bella held her hand out to my mother and said, 'hello, Mrs. Masen, it's great to finally meet you, wel...' Bella was cut of by my mother trying to suffocate her – sorry _hug _her, same difference.

'Please honey, call me Lizzie, we will be family one day after all'.

_Mom? Seriously? Why me?_

'Ugh, I don't know what to say to that', Bella squeaked.

_Great! She's creeped out._

'I...I...I...Ignore h...h...h...he... her', I stuttered out.

'Oh, hush Edward!' My mother scolded and released Bella, 'oh sweetheart, your even more beautiful in person', Bella blushed and mom held Bella's face between her palms studying her.

_Please don't say anything else embarrassing._

_Please don't say anything else embarrassing._

_Please... _

'Lizzie!' I turn to see a woman with caramel brown coloured hair and brown eyes in a white empire dress float down the stairs of the house. _Yes, float._

She ran straight to my mom and my mom squealed and embraced the woman. I'm guessing this was Esme, Bella's mom.

My nerves returned in an instant. _What if she didn't like me? _

A series of tingles raised on my cheek as Bella brushed her fingers across it.

'Don't worry, they'll love you, trust me', she smiled sweetly.

_Yeah they'll love me as long as I don't speak._

As if reading my mind, she shook her head, 'they're not like that'.

'Edward?' Bella's mom called holding her arms out. _Did she expect me to hug a stranger?_

'I won't bite', she laughed. _Is that the Cullen motto, 'we won't bite?'_

I stepped forward hesitantly, she tutted and rolled her eyes, then grabbed me into her embrace. 'I know that you're nervous, but you have no need to be', she whispered into my ear. She stepped back and gave me a gentle smile. 'Well come on, dinner's nearly ready'. Mom and Mrs. Cullen started heading towards the house talking animatedly about something.

Bella grabbed onto my hand and towed me towards her home. I couldn't find it in me to be nervous with Bella holding my hand. She pulled me through the doorway and I was greeted by her family.

The first to step forward was her father, Carlisle, most commonly known as Doctor Cullen. I held my hand out nervously – at least I stopped shaking for now – and he grasped it firmly with his own.

'Welcome Edward', he smirked and pulled me closer, hugging me, slapping my back like men do, he let go and stepped away, and then I was attacked by a whirlwind of short spiky black hair.

'Edward, this is my sister, Alice', Bella introduced smiling.

Alice let go and smiled brightly up at me, showing her pearly whites. 'Hi!' her voice was high, soprano like and she was so small! She had short black hair that stuck out every which way and she had dark brown eyes, she was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees which had one strap holding it up on her shoulder.

'Excuse my girlfriend', a tall, lanky, honey blonde haired man with brown eyes stepped forward putting his hands on Alice's shoulders and pulled her back against his chest, he then held his hand out for me to shake and I took it feeling more confident that they were all being so nice.

_Then again, I hadn't spoken yet._

'I'm Jasper'. I nodded at him in acknowledgment, not quite ready to talk just yet.

Another blonde stepped forward, this time it was a woman, she was... beautiful, don't get me wrong, but no one could beat Bella.

'I'm Rosalie', she announced, she had blue almost violet eyes and she was wearing a red boob tube dress that reached her knees, 'and this is Emmett', she pulled a guy forward. He was huge! Bella wasn't kidding when she said her brother was addicted to wait lifting. He had short brown hair with blue eyes, his face graced a goofy grin as he slapped my back – which made my knees buckle – he said to me, 'Oh, you take care of my baby sister, yeah?'

_Ugh, I didn't know what to say to that. _

'Emmett!' Bella punched her brother in his rock hard arm and I was worried about her hand, she was blushing furiously. And I was right behind her with the blushing. I mean we weren't even dating, and they were treating us like a couple.

Okay, _that _I wasn't complaining couple.

I saw that Bella was about to launch herself at Emmett because he scruffed her hair and called her 'squirt', so I decided to cut in. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed. I took comfort in that. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I automatically rested my arms on her shoulders resting my cheek against her beautiful, silky brown head of hair.

I heard a mumble of 'awwh' behind me and to be honest in Bella's arms to blush or even turn to our mom's. I knew it was them because the other women were in front of us.

'Okay then, dinner?' Mrs. Cullen announced.

I jumped as I heard a loud boom of a 'yes!' come from Emmett.

We all retreat to the dining room. And I sat in the middle of Bella and my mother, Mrs. Cullen was to sit next to my mother and Doctor Cullen was at the head of the table Emmett sat opposite me, in the middle of Rosalie and Jasper, leaving Alice at the other head of the table.

'Be right back,' my mother whispered to me, 'I'm so proud of you', she said quietly before going to follow Mrs. Cullen to the kitchen.

_It was nice to know._

'So, Edward right?' Emmett boomed.

I nodded at him, afraid to speak.

'Is it true you stutter?' Even though I hadn't eaten or drank anything, I choke at his question. _Did this guy have no filter?_

'Emmett!' Bella and Doctor Cullen shouted. I held my hands up to both Bella and Doctor Cullen in an 'it's fine' gesture.

I nodded to Emmett confirming his question. _God, he's gonna think I'm a freak._

He jutted out his bottom lip and nodded repeatedly, 'that's cool', he said and held out his fist for me to bump.

I smiled and bumped my fist to his briefly thinking, _not all people are small minded. _I hadn't realised this before.

Bella grabbed onto my hand in both of hers underneath the table, she grinned and giggled, 'I told you so'.

_I swear she could read my mind._

'Dinner is served', Mrs. Cullen announced and placed a series of plates of vegetables, potatoes and such in the middle of the table with my mom's help.

As soon as our mom's sat down, Emmett dug in, piling is plate with everything, I was surprised on how much one person could eat.

Dinner passed in relative silence except for the grunts and mumbles on how good the food was from Emmett.

Next we were served chocolate cake and Bella took at least three pieces claiming she needed cake. I couldn't help but laugh at that. And when I did, everyone gave me a weird look because it was the first time I had made a noise upon entering the house. Mom, Bella and even Mrs. Cullen looked proud.

After dessert, Bella helped clear up the plates and I offered to help by starting to gather the other dishes up. Mrs. Cullen at fist refused but I went ahead helping, ignoring her protests with the shake of my head.

When Bella, my mom, Mrs. Cullen and I had finished clearing up the dishes, I plucked up all my courage and spoke to Mrs. Cullen.

'T...th...thank y...you d...d...dinner w...was w...w...won...d...derful, M...Mrs. C...C...Cullen'.

There was silence following my speech and I was so close to running for the nearest exit, afraid that I should have kept my mouth shut.

Mrs. Cullen took my hands in hers and told me, 'your very welcome Edward dear, you are always welcome here, you don't need to be afraid to speak either, we will not judge you for taking your time to speak, and by the way, call me Esme, sweetie', she smiled kindly at me. I looked around, needing confirmation that it was okay. They all nodded and smiled at me. But my eyes found Bella.

Beautiful Bella. She had tears in her eyes, I had never seen her get teary, and she nodded winking at me.

I knew now that everything was okay.

_I was home._

_With Bella._

**That's for chapter six, I hope you liked it.**

**Drop me a review? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, I have nearly 100 reviews! So happy! :D **

**Anyway, this is a short chapter sorry about that.**

**Oh, and just to clarify, this story is **_**not**_** in any way supernatural...**

**On with it...**

_**Edward POV**_

The weekend had passed too quickly for my liking, landing both Bella and I back in school. I liked school a lot lately, but it was a Monday morning and it had been a really good weekend.

My mother and I had spent the weekend at Bella's, just hanging out with their family. I had gotten a lot closer to Emmett, however insane he was, Jasper was cool too, he seemed to know when I got nervous or when I was experiencing an unusual emotion. And the weird thing was, every time I looked at Bella, Jasper would smirk, as if he knew what I was feeling towards her.

_Was it that obvious?_

Alice was shopping obsessed. Definitely a shopaholic. Rosalie – Rose – liked cars; she wanted to own her own garage. Esme was very passionate about cooking and loved to redecorate, she loved her job. And Carlisle had become my inspiration. He was the father I never had. I wanted to become a doctor just like him. I had always been interested in medicine, when I told him this I was thrilled, he offered to take me in for volunteering in the summer and of course I accepted. I wouldn't miss this opportunity.

I arrived at school and parked in my usual space by the main gates and waited for Bella to arrive.

A few minutes later she pulled into the space next to me, I got out of the car ready to meet her at the trunks of our cars as always.

When she stood about a foot away from me, I became worried.

_She was fine yesterday. What the hell could have happened in the space of a couple of hours? _

framing her face. Her nose was pinker than normal, her face pale, eyes red with purple bags underneath.

'I know, I look disgusting', she sighed, her voice was croaky and she coughed, bringing her hand to her mouth to cover her cough.

_She was sick._

Without thinking about catching what she had, I dragged her into a hug, trying to will the illness away by hugs. I knew it wasn't going to work, but it was worth a try.

'You could get sick too', she complained but she didn't loosen her hold.

The bell went, but I didn't want to leave her, _she was so weak._

'Come on, we have to go', Bella squirmed out of my arms and grabbed my hand instead. Her hand held on loosely to mine, _she usually had a stronger grip, _I noted.

I had to leave her so we could go to our separate homerooms and as I sat at my table, I started to worry.

_Why was she in school? Why would Esme let her in school?_

As soon as the bell rang for first period, I was the first out of my seat and out the door. I ran to Bella's homeroom and she was the last out the door, she looked surprised to see me.

I took her books out of her arms and carried them for her. I swung my arm over her shoulders, 'You don't have to do that', she complained throatily.

'I...I...w...w...want...t...t...to'. She shook her head at me but let me walk her to class.

Throughout the day, up to lunchtime, I walked with Bella to her classes, holding her books for her and then handing them back before she went into the classroom.

At lunch, I left Bella at her locker to make a quick trip to the bathroom, once that was taken care of, I returned to Bella's locker. But she wasn't there.

_She wasn't there. But our bags were. Where was she?_

I looked around frantically, she wasn't anywhere.

_Then I heard it. _From somewhere I heard shouts.

'Your nothing but trouble!'

'Go back to where you came from!'

'Think you can control us!'

'Not again!'

_What was going on?_

I turned around the corner and was shocked by the sight before me.

There in front of me were all the jocks and cheerleaders surrounding... Bella.

Anger and adrenaline surged through every vein in my body.

How _dare _they hurt my Bella? When she was ill no less!

'G...g...g...g...g...g...g...g...g', there was no use; I was so angry and frustrated that my stutter was turning worse.

What I meant to say was, _'get away from her', _but it didn't work.

So the only thing I could do was fight.

I flung myself at the crowd, punching and kicking my way to Bella, not caring if I hit a girl or not, Bella was my main priority.

When I got to the front, I was horrified by the sight.

Bella was curled into a ball with her arms covering her head.

_No one hurts my Bella! Not without getting away with it!_

I violently turned around glaring furiously at everyone. A few backed off, a few walked away, muttering that Bella and I weren't worth the trouble.

But some stayed. Mike among them, looking as smug as ever.

_Dickhead._

'Awh has pathetic Stutter Masen, come to protect his stupid ball-kicking girlfriend?' Mike mimicked a babyish voice and pouted.

I didn't answer him, I just gave him a look that said, _dare challenge me? _He bent his fingers in a 'bring it' gesture. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. So I just stayed there. Staring him down.

Mike laughed, 'okay then, protect pathetic girl over there, she's not worth it anyway'.

I growled loudly at that statement but he continued, 'too bad you lost your twin, do you think he would have been retarded too?'

_I saw red._

_No one mentions my brother!_

I lunged for Mike's throat and slammed his head against the floor, he whimpered at the impact and I punched him square in the jaw. I raised my fist to connect with his jaw again but two weak hands gripped my forearm and tries to hold me there.

'Edward', she sighed weakly, 'Edward stop', I looked at Bella and all my anger dissipated. She looked so weak, there was sweat dripping form her forehead and she was shaking, there were tears in her eyes.

She collapsed against my now lowered arm and panted heavily.

I needed to get her home.

I picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around my neck holding herself to me, she tangled her fingers into my hair and smoothed the back of my neck, calming me a little more, but it didn't stop the images of my dead brother from coming back to me.

**Please don't hate me! **

**I'm sorry it's so short; the next chapter will be up soon.**

**The next chapter is when Edward's past is revealed.**

**Review please? Let's get passed that 100 mark **


	8. Chapter 8

**My aim was to get this chapter done by the end of the summer but so far I haven't been able to write until now. I'm so sorry, I've been so busy planning for my eighteenth birthday party in three weeks time, It's just been hectic. **

**This is a continuation of Chapter 7, Chapter 8 let the reading commence... (Beware it's a short chapter).**

_**Edward POV**_

The images of my dead twin brother flashed in front of my eyes as I drove Bella to my home. I may have only been three when it happened but he was my twin and something like that sticks with you even if it where suppressed into my subconscious most of the time.

I just wanted to go back to Mike Newton and murder him slowly. So slowly that he would be begging for death by the end of it.

The only thing that was keeping me here in this car was Bella. I felt that she had been staring at me for quite some time now, without looking at her, I could see the questions in her eyes.

A short while later, I pulled into the empty driveway of my home, I locked eyes with Bella after pulling the keys from the ignition. She stared back with weakness and questions as I had guessed.

'I...I t...think i...its t...time I...I t...tell y...you'.

'Not if you don't want to' she whispered weakly.

'I...I w...want t...to I...I j...just d...don't k...know h...how t...to t...tell y...you'

'Start from the beginning', she suggested taking my sweaty hand in her warm fevered one, I nodded at her, knowing it was time to tell her about my past, 'Let's get inside first shall we?'

I nodded at her again, removing my hand from hers. I was around by her door to help her out of my car, I picked her up carrying her bridal style, much to her protests, but I wasn't taking no for an answer, I carried her up to my front door, only letting her go to slip my key into the locked to door to open it, then carrying her to my bedroom, laying her on my bed.

She instantly curled onto her side beside me, I turned to face her curling on my side like she did and I told her everything, pouring my heart out as well as tears.

'_Come on kids, road trip!', Edward Masen Senior told his two three year olds sons and wife excitedly._

'_I am not a kid, Edward', Elizabeth Masen scolded her husband jokingly while handing him their youngest son by one minute Alec as she took Edward Junior into her arms. As a family their made their way to the family car, a black Citroen Picasso. The parents strapped their twins into the separate baby seats and headed off for the park._

_Just for fun, and to see his sons squeal in excitement, he asked, 'who's ready to go to the park?'_

_He watched in the review mirror as his sons bounced around in their seats squealing 'park! Park! Park!' _

_He laughed heartily at his children, still looking at them through the review mirror, Elizabeth was doing the same, they were so focused on their two baby boys that they didn't see the Deer walk out into the left lane. The lane they were currently in. _

_Elizabeth's scream echoed throughout the car, Edward Sr swerved around the deer but in the process collided with car on the right lane. _

_The next thing Edward Sr remembered was hearing one of his sons cry out for 'momma' and 'daddy'. Only one son cried out._

_The other, Alec, was gone, in his place was a small, battered, bruised and bleeding lifeless body._

'_Ally!' Young Edward shrieked trying to get his twin to wake and talk to him, but he was gone._

I buried my face in the crook of Bella's smooth neck and sobbed, my breath catching in my throat, knowing that when I spoke my stutter would be bad.

Bella was running her fingers through my holding on to me as I clung to her for comfort.

'How did the stutter start?' Bella asked softly, it was almost a whisper.

'D...D...D...Dad c...c...c...changed h...h...h...he b...b...b...became c...c...c...cruel s...s...s...said i...i...i...it w...w...w...was m...m...m...my f...f...f...fault A...A...A...Alec d...d...d...died c...constantly a...and s...said t...that h...he d...didn't w...want m...me t...to b...be h...his s...son, I...I...I...I s...s...s...started t...t...t...to b...b...b...believe i...i...i...it a...at f...first b...b...but t...then h...he l...left a...and M...Mom t...told m...me i...it w...wasn't m...my f...fault i...it w...wasn't a...anyone's f...fault, b...but t...the s...stutter j...just s...stuck'.

I got so nervous around my Dad and at one point I just curled into myself and whenever I spoke I started to stutter. Ever since, the stutter had stuck.

I feel like such a freak, because of my Dad.

But I couldn't really blame him. We had all lost a member of our family. My little brother Alec. Someone I would always remember no matter what.

I moved my head off of Bella's neck and wiped my eyes sniffling and slumped off my bed and went over to my wardrobe. I pulled out the shoebox at the back of the top shelf and carried it back to the bed, holding it out for Bella to take. She pulled herself up weakly and leaned against me taking the shoebox.

Silent tears fell from my eyes as she opened the box. In it were photographs of my brother and I as babies and a small material ball that we used to play with all the time.

One photo was of my Mom holding me and my Dad holding Alec in the hospital when we were just born. Another was of Alec and I covered in mud but giving toothless smiles to the camera, I'd always loved that photo.

I watched Bella's finger trace my brother's features. He looked a lot like me, since we were twins; the only physical difference between us was that one of my brother's eyes was light blue. That was the only difference between us.

As for his personality, I don't know what it would have been like now if he were still alive but back then he was outgoing and fun. I could still hear is laughter in my head, it was better than when I heard nothing come from him. Nothing but silence when he died.

I told Bella this and she listened and said, 'I'm sorry Edward, I never knew, I understand why you never told me though, but I'm glad you told me now, you can talk to me about anything you know that?' She wiped my tears away but they just kept falling.

'I...I...I...I m...m...m...miss h...h...h...him', I choked out, sobbing once again.

'Shh, shh', Bella cradled my head and brought it down to her shoulder, she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my head, 'of course you'll miss him, he's your brother, but he's always with you somehow'.

I realised then that I never grieved because I was too young to understand what was happening at the time, and maybe everything was coming out now. So I let out everything and cried to Bella, she carried on comforting me, I didn't know what I'd do without her.

**Okay that's it for now, sorry that it was a short and crap chapter. **

**I can relate to Edward in this chapter because I recently grieved my grandfather's death which happened seven years ago, I didn't understand it at the time but now it just sort of hit me recently. So I can totally relate.**

**I just wanted to apologize again and I'll do my best to get the ninth chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Review? Even though I don't think I deserve one for such a crap chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 for you guys just gotta say to these people...**

**pmk kelly – sorry I have a busy life so updates won't be that frequent.**

**XlaraC – thank you very much **

**And AussiePiper1992 – I'm glad you got excited on an update and thank you **

**And thank you to everyone! I love you all **

**Anyway on with the chapter...**

A week had passed since my break down, and I felt a lot better now that I let my feelings out to Bella. I talked to Mom too; she wasn't surprised that I had told Bella, she had said that it was only a matter of time. Bella had recovered from her flu and I was glad of it, people started staying away from her again, which again I was glad of.

I looked into the mirror and adjusted my old fashioned bow tie. I should explain. Today was the annual Cullen family dress up. Last year the theme was 60's. This year was Victorian. So here I was in a navy frock coat and waist coat with a white shirt and a navy bow tie. I wore navy dress pants and black dress shoes. I even managed to gel my hair back, mostly. Some strands still stuck up in the front, there was nothing I could do about it, even Mom tried to tame it, but it didn't work. The Cullen's were also inviting Esme's sister Carmen, her husband Eleazer and their two daughters Kate and Irina. Kate was the same age as Bella and I and Irina was the same age as Alice. To be honest, I wasn't that nervous about meeting them. I thought I would be but I wasn't, I know that the Cullen's wouldn't accept anyone saying anything bad about me, so I didn't worry.

Mom was wearing a simple Victorian dress; the dress was black, white and grey in colour, the full length skirt reached to the floor, a foot above the hem was a strip of black and grey checked material with bows. The top was more like a long sleeved blazer jacket matching the strip material with black buttons, black cuffs and a black collar. She looked brilliant.

'M...Mom y...you l...look l...lovely'.

'Thank you my baby boy, you look very handsome', she kissed my cheek, 'now come on, or we'll be late', she dragged me out to my car and slipped into the backseat with great difficulty as she had to squeeze in her hoop skirt, I had to help her, in the end she had had to pull the hoop skirt up and sat while holding on to the skirt to flatten it out of the way so I could see in the back mirror.

We took the familiar road down to the Cullen mansion, and within fifteen minutes we were pulling into the garage, and walking up to the door, before we even reached it, it was swung open to reveal, Alice.

Alice was in a pink Victorian gown, it was very royal complete with jewels, silk and lace, her hair was curled around her head and it looked as if she had put a beauty spot on the corner of her left eye with eye liner.

'You look beautiful dear', my mother commented and I nodded in agreement.

'B...Bella?' I asked her, Bella was the only one wanted to see in this moment. Ever really.

Alice rolled her eyes but shouted over her shoulder, 'Bella! Edward's here!'

'I'm coming!' I heard Bella's beautiful voice float from upstairs.

My heart was beating fast, I was anxious to see her.

Alice led us straight to the living room where everyone but Bella was.

Esme sat next to Carlisle; Carlisle was wearing a similar suit to me except that it was white. Esme wore a white dress, which looked more like a wedding dress; in fact I think it _was _a wedding dress.

Alice took her place beside Jasper who was wearing a light pink tuxedo, that matched the style Carlisle and I had, I wanted to laugh at the pink outfit, but I didn't because if it were Bella who asked me to wear something pink, I would, however I was luck because Bella wasn't a girly girl.

Emmett was dressed in red matching Rosalie's dress which was black and red.

Suddenly there was a bang overhead, and instantly of course, I started to worry. We all looked at the ceiling expectantly, 'Dang frigging dress!' we heard Bella yell in anger.

We burst out laughing. 'It's not funny!' Bella whined. Deciding on going up to see if she was okay, I moved to the stairs but I was stopped by a pixie.

'No! Wait! You can see her when she comes down', she scolded moving me back to the armchair.

And so I waited until Bella came down. It was ten minutes later when I hear footsteps at the top of the stairs, 'no laughing now guys', she warned and the footsteps became more recent and louder as they hit the stairs. I turned in time to see Bella step down from the last step.

She looked...exquisite. Her dress was blue and black, the full skirt reached to the floor, it was layered blue over black, the middle all black, there was a lace corset underneath her chest and a blue turtle neck with two blue bows, it had long sleeves with ruffles. Her hair was half up in an elegantly twisted bun the half down was curled around her shoulders and falling down her back

'B...B...Bella, y...y...you l...l...look...'

'Ridiculous?' she cut in. I shook my head at her, smirking, I knew she hated dresses.

Instead I held my hand out to her like a gentleman while bowing with one hand behind my back. She giggled and blushed but took my hand anyway, I kissed the surface and stepped aside still holding her hand, with the one behind my back, I gestured in a way that said 'ladies first'. She shook her head at my chivalry but her smile was bright. I led her to the armchair and sat on the arm of the chair while she sat on the seat. The others were smiling at us, but my eyes didn't linger on them for long, they kept returning to Bella, I ended up twirling a strand of her curled hair around my pointer finger over and over, she leaned on and put her cheek on my thigh, resting.

'Get your head off him!' I heard Alice screech, I looked up alarmed, and Bella moved her head.

'What Alice?' Bella asked annoyed.

'You're gonna crush your curls!' Alice glared. Bella shook her head at her older sister and leaned back onto my leg, poking her tongue out to Alice.

Alice glared furiously, _if looks could kill. _She was about to stand but Jasper quickly grabbed onto her waist pulling her back down, 'chill darlin' let them be'. Alice calmed instantly.

'It may be the one day of the year that you get to dress me up but you don't control me', Bella said smugly. That started off Alice again, but before she could stand I heard gravel crunch as a car approached.

Here they come.

We all stood as Esme and Carlisle went for the front door.

'Esme!' I heard a woman say, 'You look beautiful sister'. This must have been Carmen. I started to become a little nervous now that they were finally here. Bella sensed my unease and took my hand in hers squeezing it lightly.

Esme and Carlisle returned, the Valentino family following behind them.

'Lizzie, Edward this is my sister Carmen, her husband Eleazer and their daughters, Irina and Kate, guys this is my best friend Lizzie and her son Edward', Esme introduced us.

'Hello', they all said. My Mom said hello back and I nodded giving them a smile. I studied them, taking in their appearances.

Carmen had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes, she was wearing a cream silk gown. Eleazer also had dark brown hair but had grey eyes, he wore cream dress robes matching his wife's.

I guessed that the tallest one of the two daughters was Irina, she had pale blonde hair and grey eyes, and she wore a light blue dress.

Kate, I guessed, also had pale blonde and grey eyes, she wore a black and emerald green dress, and she looked like she wanted to eat me. Which was _freaky. _

People started making small talk and Alice turned on the music. Victorian style of course. Kate made her way over to me, and I wanted to step back.

'Well, looky looky here, your eyes match my dress, this is fate, I'm Kate, ooh that rhymed!' She flirted, giggling and fluttering her eyelashes flipping her head back. _Was she having a fit? Should I ask Carlisle to check her out and see if she's okay?_

I felt Bella's hand tighten on my fingers, I looked down at her and she was glaring at Kate. _Why was that?_

I touched her cheek with my free hand, worried about her. She glanced at me the glare disappearing.

Kate cleared her throat demanding attention, 'are you two dating or something?' she sounded angry for some reason.

'No', Bella answered her through her teeth our eyes still locked, 'not yet'.

My breathing and heart sped, it fit now, the reason for Bella being angry was because she was jealous. She liked me!

_She liked me!_

Kate walked away in a huff, but I couldn't care less, Bella liked me. We weren't dating. Yet.

**Chapter 9 for you review? **

**Can we push the mark to 150?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before you guys start reading, there's something's I need to say...**

**One: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated.**

**Two: Thank you for the reviews and stuff.**

**Three: School has started back up and so updates will be even more limited than before, this year is my senior year in High School, so I've seriously gotta concentrate if I wanna get into University.**

**Four: I will do my best to update maybe once every three weeks, if your lucky maybe once every two weeks, if your really, really lucky once a week.**

**Five: Those of you who have a problem with that, don't read, I can't help it and my future is more important and I'm stressed enough as it is.**

**Six: Thank you to everyone who gave me birthday wishes and exam wishes. For your information, I am now 18 yay! And I passed my exams but with bad grades, so I have to re-sit them along with my other exams (hence the stress)**

**Anyway... **

**Let the reading commence!**

Could you believe it was mid-October already? Bella and I had known each other for nearly two months now. After my new discovery of Bella liking me as more than just a friend, I had started... _flirting? _I think. I didn't really know how to flirt, but I think I was. I sort of picked her up everywhere, carrying her bridal style every time I saw her, I held onto her more, not wanting to let her go even for a second, gave slight touches here and there, on the cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear, you know little touches but they sent a jolt of electricity through both of us.

I started to feel more comfortable with myself around her, I didn't pay attention to anyone, and I didn't let them get to me, no matter what, they would not get to me, I wasn't having it.

Today we were going to spend the day with the family on La Push beach a few miles away. It was one of those rare sunny days in the rainy town of forks. Since it was on a school day, Bella and I were going to arrive at the beach together after school, meeting everyone. It was just going to be, me, Bella, Esme, Carlisle and my Mom because Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had gone back to college.

I was in my last lesson of the day, biology, waiting for the final bell to ring, and I could see Bella again. Tapping my pen on the table as the clock slowly ticked by, I didn't pay attention to the teacher, just waited impatiently and my pen had to pay for it.

Finally, the bell buzzed out in the hallway and I was the first out of my seat and out of the door, we had agreed to meet outside her classroom, and I ran there, anxious to see her. And there she was a beauty, my Aphrodite. Today her hair was curled around her shoulders with a clip holding some of her hair up, her eye makeup was smoky and her lips were a shiny red she wore a black and red skull dress that reached her knees, I could see the strings of her bikini tied around her neck, and I couldn't wait to see underneath that dress (come on I am a dude, I'm not all innocent, of course I wanted a peek), she looked like she normally did; gorgeous, beautiful and an all around Aphrodite.

I ran toward her and picked her up, 'Edward!' she giggled in surprise.

'I...I m...missed y...you', I laughed. She shook her head still giggling and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her bag and books on her stomach as I carried her bridal style to our cars.

I dropped her off at her orange car and promised her I'd see her at the beach before kissing her cheek wanting desperately to kiss her lips, but not pushing my luck.

I followed behind Bella in my Volvo to La Push beach on the Reservation, getting excited on the fun that was to follow.

We parked in the parking lot just above the beach and met up at the front of our cars, we removed our socks and shoes and held hands as we walked onto the beach to meet up with our parents.

A lot of people had gathered onto the beach today because like I said, it was a rare sunny day and people wanted to soak it up as much as they could before it disappeared again. Mom, Esme and Carlisle were at the end of the beach, I could see that Carlisle had already started a small bonfire, Carlisle was wearing black board shorts, and I know I was a guy but Carlisle was well built, especially for his age.

When we reached them Bella immediately covered her eyes and joked, 'God Dad! Put on a damn shirt'.

I laughed at her antics and went to sit on the towel beside my mother, I gave her a kiss at the top of her head and she patted my cheek.

'Awh are you embarrassed your father has a fit body honey?' He said modestly as he went to hug her, pulling her into his arms saying, 'awh poor Bella, awh', and laughing loudly as she tried to pull away giggling.

'Dad, Daddy stop', this was the first time I had heard her call him Daddy, this is the most innocent I have ever seen her. I laughed a long with my mom as Esme went to save her daughter from her husband, and soon as Bella was released she came to hide behind me, her little hands atop my shoulders, I twisted around and grabbed at her waist so she now lay across my lap, she laughed again as I tickled her a bit, knowing her waist was sensitive to tickling.

'What is it with you men attacking me today?' she huffed as if she were offended but I knew better. I gave her my signature smirk – her smile – and her eyes glazed over. Did I bore her? I started to worry.

'Stop dazzling me', she scolded while blushing. Oh, _I dazzled her!_

She sat up in my lap, her face close to mine, _so close, _'wanna go for a swim?'

I nodded at her, excited to see her in a bikini, she stood up and I took my shirt of quickly, not wanting to miss her slipping her dress off. But, she seemed to be staring at me, no not at _me, _at my _chest. _I couldn't help but smirk on how I affected her. I swear I saw drool at the corner of her mouth, my Mom decided to ruin the moment and clear her throat effectively breaking Bella's concentration on my well formed chest and stomach (what can I say, I had a lot of time on my hands before I met Bella, and I could now see it came in handy).

I watched as Bella slipped off her dress slowly and then unclip her hair, shaking her brown locks around her shoulders, she was every guys wet dream, and felt something unfamiliar in the pit of my stomach, like I keep saying, she was the reincarnate of Aphrodite I swear. Now I was the one drooling and Carlisle didn't seem to like the way I was now eye-fucking his daughter, because he cleared his throat and started shooting glares at me. I couldn't blame the guy, but come on; he would understand if he was in my shoes so to speak.

'See something you like?' Bella smirked but there was a flash of something in her eyes, _hope_? In response to her question I drooled and mumbled something. Probably my equivalent of 'you're hot'.

Carlisle coughed drawing my attention away from his hot skull bikini wearing daughter and to his angry face, I had never seen him angry, but again I couldn't blame him, he was her father, maybe not biologically but he was her father. I sent him an apologetic look and his features softened a little.

Bella held her hand out for me to take and I took it without hesitation.

After hours of me chasing Bella around the beach, and me wanting to punch anyone who even looked at Bella in a lustful way, we had now settled down on one of the towels by the bonfire, Bella was snuggled into my chest as my arms rested comfortably around her. I looked over at Mom, Esme and Carlisle and Carlisle had a similar embrace with Esme who was talking animatedly with my Mom. Every now and then the women would look over to us, and Carlisle would look at me in understanding, he would look at Bella with protectiveness. Again I could understand.

When I turned my head back to look at the bonfire once again I noticed a boy watching Bella. He looked like he was on steroids, he had jet black hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

He was staring at _my _girl. And I wanted to punch his face in. I tightened my hold on Bella protectively, she noticed at followed my gaze as I stared at the near dead son of a bitch who dared stare at _my _girl.

Bella looked up at me, with an unknown emotion filling her eyes, the light of the bonfire hit her perfectly and she looked like an angel too good for this earth. _She was an angel too good for this earth. _'Jealous?' She asked/whispered.

I nodded admittedly, staring down at her, my hand had unconsciously moved to stroke her cheek, afraid I'd lose her, afraid that she'd realise how much of a freak I was.

Her hand reached up to cup my face, 'you have nothing to worry about', she whispered before her lips touched mine.

_She kissed me. _I kissed her back our lips parting and perfectly moving in synchronisation.

_My first kiss. _

My heart was pounding and my breath was coming fast, she pulled away first and my eyes were still closed as she whispered, 'be my boy?'

I was the one supposed to ask 'be my girl', but she took the words right out of my mouth. Not wanting to nod I said instead as clear and as sure as I had ever been, 'yes'.

**Hope you liked it and hope it made up for all those weeks not updating.**

**Again I am sorry, and if you haven't read the note up top please make sure you do so you understand. **

**Review?**

**P.S. Milk Moon? I'll write back to you as soon as I can, it will probably be tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long. This is an early Christmas present for you guys.**

_**Bella POV**_

I was dating Edward. I was dating _Edward. _The sweetest guy ever, someone who I thought would never hurt me.

_So why was he so distant lately?_

He seemed to be avoiding me. When we weren't dating, we spent nearly every second together. We were close in school, but after school, whenever I invited him to come over he would stutter and say things like, '_I have a family thing'_, or, _'I have a tonne of work to do'. _And maybe these excuses were real but there were the guilty looks he shot me every now and then that told me otherwise.

We had only been dating a month, had he got bored of me that easily? Was he embarrassed of me? Why wouldn't he just talk to me?

I was currently lying on my stomach in the centre of my bed, attempting to get my homework done, but I was distracted. _30 Seconds to Mars' Night of the Hunter _played in the background as I chewed on my pen top, trying to figure out not only the math problem in front of me but the mystery of what Edward was really up to.

Was he cheating? Did I just bore him in general and he didn't know how to break up with me? Was I just his ticket out of bullying and he only kissed me to make up for it? I thought he generally liked me. Perhaps I was wrong.

As if sensing my depression, my Dad knocked on my door asking if I was okay. I asked him to come in, I needed someone manly advice.

My Dad sat at the edge of my bed, his head cocked to the side, an expression of worry on his features. I grabbed the remote to my stereo and pressed pause and got up to cuddle in to my Dad. He would protect me if anything happened. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, 'What's wrong, baby?'

I came right out with it and told him my frustrations. He listened and didn't interruptions. At the end of my rant, Dad frowned, 'That's not like the Edward we know, perhaps I should have a chat with him'.

I jumped out of his arms, 'Dad don't! Promise me you won't talk to him!' I pouted at him, begging him not to, that would just embarrass me!

He sighed and agreed, then _that _look showed on his face, one of mischief. That look was never good. 'Dad? What are you planning?' I asked hesitantly.

'Nothing sweetie, just carry on with your work'.

'Dad', I warned, 'tell me'.

He sighed again and smirked, 'okay, lets just say, I promised _I _wouldn't talk to him, you didn't say anything about your mother'. He ran out of the room, as I threw a pillow at him, which hit the back of the door as he shut it, he poked his head back and stuck his tongue out to me before shutting the door again. I laughed quietly, softly under my breath. No matter what, I at least had him and Mom.

I grabbed the remote again and hit play; _30 Seconds to Mars' Closer to the Edge _started playing again. I fell back onto my bed and listened to voice of Jared Letto as he sang the words that sparked and encourage me, that if something happened, I'd be okay.

'_I will never forget, I will never regret, I will live my life'._

XxXxXxX

It was Saturday night, the day after I talked to my Dad and I was bored out of my fucking mind. Seriously I was close to painting my toenails pink and give myself a makeover; that's how bored I was. I was used to spending Saturday nights with Edward.

I flicked through the channels on the TV and found nothing. So Bored!

The bell rang and I jumped up, 'I'll get it!' something to finally quench my boredom a little.

I swung the door open and nearly shut it again.

Edward, holding a bunch of red roses in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough. Bastard knew they were my favourites.

I crossed my arms, and glared at him, but only half-heartedly, the cookie dough and flowers and buttered me up. Damn the cookie dough and flowers.

'I... I ...a...am s...so s...sorry', he stuttered and gave an innocent look. I cracked and jumped into his arms. Sense returned, I pulled away abruptly, and slapped at his chest.

'Where the fuck have you been!' I was angry and upset and angry. So angry I was repeating my thoughts.

'Language Isabella!' a distant yell sounded in the living room.

The anger dissipated, 'Sorry Daddy'.

I looked back at my boyfriend and crossed my arms again, waiting for his excuse.

'M...may I...I c...come i...in b...before I...I e...explain?' I huffed and nodded, stepping aside to let him in.

I started to lead him upstairs, responding to my Dad when asked to leave my bedroom door open, he was a Dad after all.

I sat cross-legged my bed, leaning against the headboard and watched as Edward put down the flowers and the ice cream on my bedside table which held a recent photo of us, where I was on his back and we were both beaming at the camera. This was taken in Port Angeles about two weeks ago, a winter wonderland had come to town, it was our third date.

Edward slipped off his shoes (he knew how much I hated shoes on my bed) and sat opposite me taking my hands in his.

'I...It's a...a s...surprise f...for y...you, y...you w...will h...have t...to b...be p...patient w...with m...me and t...trust m...me'.

'Edward what are you talking about? What surprise?'

He smirked, 's...surprise r...remember?'

I sighed in annoyance, 'I hate surprises', I complained.

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

My anger at him was gone, but what was he hiding? And I'm not a very patient person.

'How long will this "surprise" take?

Edward shrugged, 'a...as l...long a...as i...it t...takes'.

I sighed again but leaned in to kiss him because I hadn't kissed him in days.

Edward pulled me further down onto the bed, pushing me back so he hovered over me, grasping my hips and deepening the kiss between. Things became very heated and we were both gasping for breath. My top pushed up to the underside of my bra, Edward's hand was splayed across my stomach, I pulled at his hair and he moaned.

'Don't make me come up there, I can practically hear the panting!' My Dad yelled ruining the moment.

'Sorry Daddy'.

Edward pecked my lips one more time and moved off me, pulling me so we lay on our sides facing each other.

We spent the rest of the day talking, with the occasional kiss here and there. This was how I wanted to spend everyday.

_With Edward._

**Sorry if it's too short a chapter, I'm just so busy lately.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**

**Review? Please? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys but I had exams and they are important, but I am back! And I will do my best to have an update every week, can't promise anything though. Thank you for being patient and I now have an estimate of 8 more chapters and two epilogues, maybe, it is still a rough estimate mind.**

**I hope everyone had a happy Christmas and New Year :)**

**Anyway,**

**Let the reading commence!**

_**Bella POV**_

Today was Christmas Eve. We had invited the Masen's to spend the holidays with us. Alice, Emmett and their better halves were joining us for Christmas this year and spending New Years with their own families; Jasper and Alice to Texas and Emmett and Rosalie to New York.

Alice was rushing around making sure everything was perfect and Jasper was following her, trying to get her to calm down and sit. I chuckled at the sight, _good luck Jasper._

Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs doing things I didn't really want to know and Mom and Dad were in the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner; chicken and chips, another wacky family tradition, along with monopoly on Christmas night.

I was waiting by the front door, eager for Edward and Elizabeth to arrive. I took one last look in the mirror at the foot of the stairs, checking to see if I looked okay.

'You know you'd look hot if you wore that dress I suggested', Alice grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and shuddered, it was a horrible dress. Okay it wasn't _that _bad, but it was pink and not my style. 'I am comfortable like this Alice, I am not wearing that thing'.

'_That thing? _That dress is _French!' _

'Alice, it's just a dress, chill'. I took one more look in the mirror as I heard their car pull up. Today I wore little makeup, my hair was in a high ponytail, I wore my purple skinnies with Doc Martens and a black long sleeved top with slits on the shoulders and a skull printed in the middle.

I ran to the door and flung it open, running head first to my boyfriend who had just exited the car, and was juggling gifts in his arms. He noticed me running to him and his eyes widened he dropped the gifts as he prepared for my attack; I jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He grunted at the sudden weight, then wrapped his arms around my back, holding on to me. I pulled back and kissed him full on the lips. I pulled away and stared into his beautiful green eyes.

'Hey', I whispered. He gave me a dazzling smile in return, and an Eskimo kiss before putting me on my feet. I heard rustling behind Edward; we both turned to see his mother picking up the dropped presents.

'I'm so sorry Liz!' I bent to help her gather the gifts they had brought.

Edward's mother laughed, 'It's okay sweetie', I pulled all the presents out of her arms and shoved them at Edward before hugging Liz, and leading her into the house. After all I was taught to respect my elders, whether they are my boyfriend's parent or not.

Edward followed behind us, with the armload of presents. Entering the house, I led Liz straight to the kitchen where I deposited her to my mother, who immediately embraced her. I then headed straight back to Edward who had put the gifts on the couch and was waiting for me by the stairs, instantly I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs with me.

We reached my room and shut the door behind us; we took off our shoes and fell onto the bed kissing. He lay half on top of me and half on the bed, his left arm was above my head and his right was wrapped around my waist, he kissed with earnest, as if he hadn't seen me in days. My leg lifted of his own accord and wrapped itself around his waist, bringing us even closer, Edward moaned at our new closeness then… my door opened.

I heard my Dad distantly say, 'the door stays open'.

I sighed, considering I'm nearly of age he really needs to chill. Edward looked disappointed, and moved into a cuddling position. He snuggled my hair and breathed. 'M…Merry C...Christmas, B…Bella'.

I looked up into his eyes, 'Merry Christmas, Edward', I kissed his lips and we stayed, sat in silence, staring at one another.

XxXxX

Hours later, we all gathered in the dining room, and ate our meal of chicken and chips while laughing and exchanging past Christmas stories.

'So, Bella had a beautiful Vera Wang dress off of me and the next day it was completely destroyed, she never told me why, fancy telling me how it was torn in to pieces the next day?' Alice asked me.

I rolled my eyes, 'out of all the stories, you pick that one? It got in the way by accident, plus it wasn't my style, get over it Alice', I sighed.

'It was a beautiful Vera Wang original and you hurt it!'

'That's enough Alice, don't get her clothing in the future', Dad scolded.

I leaned back into Edward's arms, satisfied that I had won the argument.

'Right time to watch Christmas movies, which one first?' Mom asked us.

We all shouted out a different movie, Mom raised hair hands to cover her ears all the while smiling widely.

'I'll choose!' Dad shouted while running to the living room, one look between me and Alice and we were running after Dad, tackling him to the floor, the others were laughing around us and I shouted for Edward to get the movie we both wanted to see and quick. Dad struggled underneath us chuckling as Edward sprinted to the huge DVD cupboard and found the film. Emmett and Jasper raced up to stop him but they were to slow, as the movie was put into the player, everyone gave groans of defeat as Edward and I high fived and kissed in victory.

We let my Dad up; he bent over, his hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

'Awh, Daddy, you're getting old, perhaps we should get you a walking cane', I giggled.

'You'll do no such thing!' He protested, he grabbed onto me and scruffed my hair up effectively pulling strands out of the ponytail I had put it in earlier.

'Dad! Stop!' My voice was muffled as my head moved with the force.

'Say sorry', he laughed.

'Sorry!' He stopped and let me go. Everyone was laughing at my hair, and I don't blame them, it was ridiculous.

I pulled the band out and attempted to make it look right with my fingers; Edward came up to me and ran his fingers through my hair, helping me. After he made it look somewhat normal we all sat down to enjoy the movies with our other halves.

XxXxX

When it was ten, Mom told us it was time for bed. We all agreed, excited for tomorrow. I stood up, ready to sleep, but Alice had one more thing to say. 'Okay, I have set out what you guys have got to wear tomorrow when we all come down here, it's in your rooms and you have to wear it tomorrow', she directed the last part at me. I would see what it was, and if it wasn't my style, I won't wear it. I probably won't wear it anyway, clothing Alice picks, I don't usually like.

I grabbed onto Edward's hand and said goodnight to everyone, but before we could reach the stairs, Dad stopped us.

'Uh, Edward, I think you should sleep in the guest bedroom'.

'Dad, we aren't going to do anything, I promise', I blushed.

'Fine, just sleep with pillows between you two'.

We both blushed and continued up the stairs.

Immediately, I saw the pyjama's Alice picked out laid on the bed. Red festive pyjama's with a reindeer in the middle of the long sleeved top and chequered bottoms. I picked them up and stuffed them on the chair in the corner of my room. I picked up _my _pyjama's and walked into the bathroom, telling Edward he could change in my room. I brushed my teeth and my hair and moisturised my face; my nightly routine. I dressed into my red and light red striped Victoria's Secret pyjamas. They were leggings and a long sleeved top with buttons were my breasts were.

Satisfied, I went back into my room where Edward was already lying down topless… with pillows between us. I laughed lightly picked up the pillows and shoved them on the floor. He gave me a wide eyed look before I cuddled up to him, leaning against his bare chest, eventually he relaxed underneath me his arms wrapped tightly around me. We fell asleep easily. Wrapped in each other's arms.

XxXxX

A fog horn sounded in the room, making Edward and I jump out of each other's arms, we ended up spooning in the middle of the night, we glanced around tiredly, rubbing sleep from our eyes, I heard a boisterous laugh that came from my brother, he's such a big kid.

I grabbed a pillow on the floor and hurled it at his head, before it reached him, he had already shut the door singing, 'na na na na na, come on kiddies, it's Christmas!'

Like I said, big kid.

I moved to lie on my back, I stared up at Edward, he smiled down at me, 'M…Merry C…Christmas', he whispered and he leaned down to kiss me. We kissed until we couldn't breathe, we pulled away and I gasped, 'Merry Christmas'.

I reluctantly got up and went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and wash my face.

When I got back to my room, Edward had put a white t-shirt on, unfortunately. He smiled at me. He looked a little nervous. He was holding something in his, which was shaking.

I became worried, 'what's wrong?' I asked.

He sighed shakily and held his hand out, his fist closed, I came closer to him and he opened his hand. There on his palm was a beautiful silver heart locket, with a diamond red rose in the corner and an intricate engraved E in the middle.

Tears filled my eyes, it was absolutely gorgeous! I looked up at Edward who still looked nervous, I touched the heart tentatively with my fingertips, afraid it may break.

'O…O…Open it', he said with emotion in his voice.

I did as he told, on the one side was a recent photo of the two of us and on the other were the words, _you have my heart always._

Tears slid from eyes and I smiled brightly at him.

'I…I…I…I l…l…l…love y…y…you', he nervously declared. My heart skipped beats.

I threw myself at him, much like I did yesterday, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck, I grabbed his face in my hands, stared deeply into his eyes, and said with as much love as I could, 'I love you, too', before planting a kiss on his lips.

**I hope you liked it :) review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry guys, I have had a major writers block, I'm just starting to get used to writing again. Anyway, on with it... you've waited long enough.**

_**Bella POV**_

I sat in the centre of my bed, waiting for Edward to finish with his 'meeting'. This 'surprise' was seriously annoying me. No matter how hard I tried to convince and persuade him, nada. He would not budge one bit. Like I said; seriously annoying.

Edward was coming over to study for next weeks' geometry test. Well, we were going to _try _to study. We always seemed to get _distracted_ … and then Dad would interrupt. He would open the door and say _"the door stays open" _or he would scream from downstairs _"stop it!" _Edward and I hadn't even hit second base yet because of Dad's constant interruption.

What Dad didn't know was that Edward and I had spoken about sex. We both weren't ready yet. We loved each other and we were both willing to experiment but other than that; not ready. But I got to be honest, I loved winding Dad up.

I had called Alice the last time Dad interrupted, and asked if he had acted this way with her and her previous psycho ex, James. Apparently yes.

We had all had a bad feeling about James. He had been stalking my sister, the type where he wanted to know her every move, so he'd check her blogs, her emails, Facebook, follow her everywhere, try and isolate her, you name it, he did it. He went as far as trying to hit her once after she didn't do what he wanted her to do. None of us were having that. But it wasn't me or Emmett that had ended up attacking James, you would expect that off us, but not _Dad. _It wasn't a _"I'll throw your ass in jail" _or _"I'll call your parents" _(everyone's nightmare). No, it was a full blown, punch in the face, knee in the nuts (which was from me first) and kick in the gut, oh and a speech of _"if you come anywhere near my baby girl again, I will make you wish you were never born". _

The way Dad had acted had scared Mom and Alice, but Emmett and I, being the freaks we are, were proud.

Anyway, needless to say, we never heard from James again, but that didn't mean Dad not keep an eye on him. Nope, a year later, James had tried that shit again with a girl called Victoria. Yeah, he's in prison now, and officially, sterilised, let's just leave it at that.

Anyway, back to the present.

I was surrounded by school text books, my music blasting, playing (at the moment) Papa Roach's 'Nights of Love'. I tapped my pen on the edge of my notepad and stared into space with my chin in my palm. I was impatient. I checked my bedside clock that glowed 4:15.

He was fifteen minutes late. I huffed, annoyed at my boyfriend. But then I heard it. The doorbell rang. I threw my notebook and pen to the side, sprinting downstairs, where I practically tackled my dad for the door. Honestly, I don't know why he bothers to get up, he knew I'd run for it.

I flung the door open. It was Edward. Holding a bouquet of red roses and wearing that panty-dropping lopsided grin that I loved so much. I was about to launch myself at him but he held his hand out, indicating for me to wait. I was confused; he never asked me to wait. He put the bouquet down and then held out his arms. I jumped into his arms. I breathed in his musky yet sweet scent and smiled, even though we had been apart for two hours, I had missed him immensely.

Mom brushed passed us, grabbed the flowers, gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and left. Probably to put my beautiful roses in water and try to find space in my bedroom among the many other roses Edward had brought home for me.

I had the best boyfriend _ever. _"Thanks for the roses, _again_".

"Y…you l…look b…beautiful, as u…usual". Today I was wearing my red plaid skinny's and a black corset organza capped sleeves on my shoulders.

I thanked him, complimented him and kissed him. Too passionately, because Dad shouted, "stop it!"

I pulled away and dragged Edward upstairs. I left my door open and Dad obviously came to check that it was open.

I turned to music down, now turned to Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love A Bad Name', and we actually started to study, which was quite surprising for us.

Then, the distraction started.

"Are you ever going to tell me what your 'meetings' are about?" I asked hopefully.

Edward looked up, smirked and nodded.

I smiled playfully, "then, how about you tell me right now", I suggested, trying to seem sexy as I said it. His eyes glazed over and I smirked on the inside. I swallowed loudly, I watched his Adam's apple bob and it filled me with want.

Then he shook his head. I huffed, disappointed. "Fine, I'll just withhold kisses", I lifted my chin and turned the other way being playful with him.

Then I felt him kiss my neck, his lips moving up to my chin, then back down to my collar bone, my eyes shut of their own accord, the lust was so hard to bare, I was panting.

And the mother of all cockblockers; his phone went off. "Leave it", I begged.

He shook his head and pulled it out of his jean pocket, he frowned after seeing the caller ID and answered.

"M…Mom?"

I couldn't hear exactly what she said but her voice was frantic. I watched as Edward's body froze, his expression one of panic. My body filled with worry, what the hell was going on?

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. There was no response. I shook his shoulder and still nothing.

I was beyond worried now, I slipped the phone out of his hand and listened as Liz frantically spoke, calling for her son.

"Liz, calm down, why is Edward gone into shock? Why are you panicking? What's going on?" I reached for Edward's hand, clasping it with my own.

"His father…" She gasped.

"His father what? Liz? His father what?"

I froze myself after I heard the next words. "His father is here".

**Sorry for the cliffy, I'm gonna do my best to do weekly updates.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I know I said I'd get this done weeks ago but a lot has happened and I have had writers block, I have all the chapters planned but I still get stuck on how to start chapters and how they are going to work out.**

**I worked it out that we have six chapters and an epilogue to go. Hopefully I will be able to get this done by the end of summer but if not definitely by the end of September because then I won't really have time to write at all, now that it's been confirmed that I am going to university! Woohoo!**

**By the way, I know that this chapter is badly written and I'm sorry.**

Once Edward and I broke out of our stupor we rushed to get our shoes on and we were out the door within seconds.

Edward drove like a maniac and I couldn't blame him. From what I had heard about Edward Sr, he was bad for everyone; especially Liz. We both stayed quiet, knowing how serious this situation was. Halfway there, I reached out my hand and placed it on his thigh; an attempt to calm him. It worked a little, I saw his tense shoulders relax by a fraction. His knuckles were white from the clutching of the steering wheel.

Edward pulled hastily into the Masen's driveway, and we hurriedly jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the doors behind us and running for the front door.

Before we could open the door, it was opened for us, by Liz who looked grim, her eyes were red and bloodshot. She had been crying. The bastard made her cry!

"Oh Lizzie", Edward Sr sang, I could hear the smile in his voice and I wanted to hurt him so bad. I saw her cringe away from the voice that came from the back of the house; the kitchen.

Edward took his mother's hands, pulled her outside, and looked her over, worriedly, that's when we both saw it, a red hand print on her wrist.

I growled at the sight, my hands balled into fists, and I stomped towards the front door, determined to end this man. Before I could even reach the front door Edward grabbed my upper arm and dragged me back, I grinded my teeth together in anger.

He turned me around, he had tears in his eyes, so many emotions passed in them but the one emotion that stood out, the one that really made my blood boil, my heart to race, adrenaline run through my veins, my fists to clench, and for me to see red; fear.

No one hurts my Edward. No one scares my Edward. I was going to kill the bastard!

"I'll kill him", I declared menacingly.

"W…w…w…w…w…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was that scared of his own father. I clenched my teeth in anger.

I reached out for Edward's hands, squeezing them reassuringly, and kissing him on the cheek , before storming into the house and locking the door behind me. I was going to take care of this monster.

I heard Edward and his mother bang on the front door, calling my name. I ignored them and kept on walking with determination to the kitchen, where this cheerful, annoying whistled tune came from.

It pissed me off. I dare he be so cheerful when he was causing stress to this family. His son. His ex-wife. It was wrong and I was gonna wring his neck for it.

I followed the whistling into the kitchen, I turned around the corner of the doorway, and there he was, holding a white mug of coffee to his lips, that were pulled up in a smirk. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

He glanced up at me, his eyes travelled down my body and lingering on my breasts before finally meeting my eyes again. I gently put the mug down and wolf whistled at me, "and who are you, gorgeous?"

I felt like puking, I was being hit on by I _this. _

I swallowed back bile and leaned against the doorway. "I would be Edward's girlfriend", I stated proudly.

Edward Sr sneered, then burst out laughing, he bent over clutching his sides, "Eddie boy finally got himself a girl, how the hell did he manage that? And a sexy one at that".

I clenched my fists at my sides, and sneered back, "how did you end up with a wonderful wife and children you mean".

He instantly stopped and stood, towering over me, he glared. "You know nothing about me, or my sons, so shut your mouth", he spat.

I stood up straight, and glared right back, he didn't intimidate me even a little. "No, you shut your mouth, I know what you did, and how could you?! It wasn't their faults and you blamed them, they were not responsible for Alec's death".

He growled and raised his hand to hit me, I uncurled my fist, and rapidly grasped his wrist effectively prevented the impact to my face.

"Don't you dare try and hit me, trust me, you will regret it if you did", I warned through clenched teeth.

He raised his other hand, and I grabbed at that wrist too, he growled again. I tightened my grip and kneed him in the balls. Hard. It's a good thing he'd already had kids.

He shrieked, I let go of his wrists and he collapsed onto his knees, groaning he held his privates and rolled on the floor.

"I warned you not to", I stated matter-of-factly. "Now", I squatted down next to him and grabbed him by the hairs on the back of his head, making him look up at me. "I want you to stand up, walk out that door, get in your car and drive away, don't talk or even look at Edward or Liz, and don't come back, do you understand?"

He didn't answer me. I raised my fist to punch him, he flinched, and grunted, "yes".

I dropped my fist, and released his hair. "Good", I smiled. Maybe I _was _crazy.

"Now go!" I pointed to the door. He stood awkwardly, hunched over, he slowly stumbled to the front door.

The banging was still going, I skirted around the hunched figure, to unlock the door, and opened it, Edward nearly fell into the entryway, his eyes were wild with worry. I held my hand up, "back up for a minute okay?" First his eyes searched me, seeing that I was okay, he backed away and pulled his mother to the same side. They looked at Edward Sr but he wouldn't return their stares. Good, the man listened. I stepped aside to let him pass, he kept his head down. Suddenly a car pulled hastily onto the street.

It was my Dad! I looked back at Edward and he shrugged, he didn't look guilty, how could he call my Dad?

The car abruptly stopped and my Dad stepped out of the car, slamming the driver's door. He looked murderous. My Mom stepped out of the passenger's side and made a beeline to me, she held my face in her hands and she checked me over, "are you okay, honey?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mom, I took care of it". She wrapped her arms around my waist.

I finally turned to meet my Dad but he wasn't there, he was holding Edward Sr by the collar up against his car. "You touch my daughter?" He snarled angrily. Edward Sr shook his head briskly, denying it. For a minute I contemplated telling my Dad that he _had _raised his hand to me twice, but I figured the guy had suffered enough. Or maybe not.

"You better be telling me the truth!" Dad advised, a pulled his fist back, it snapped forward and a crunch resounded around us, blood spurted from Edward Sr nose, he groaned and held his broken nose in his hand.

Dad showed no sympathy, he released him, "now get out of here", he shoved him towards the driver's door.

Dad stepped back and let Edward Sr pull out of the driveway, and speed down the street. We watched him go.

I heard a sob behind me, my Mom let me go as she said "oh, Lizzie". Mom led Liz into the house, offering to make her a nice cup of tea. I looked to Edward who was watching me, I held up one finger, wanting to see if my Dad was okay.

His face was red with anger, and I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears, his hands were fisted at his sides and he was glaring down the street that Edward Sr had left.

I was worried that he'd have some sort of heart attack or something, he was so angry. More angry than I'd ever seen him.

"Daddy?" I asked cautiously. Holding my hand out to him, he slowly turned, the anger evaporated from his features and he relaxed, pulling me into an embrace, he held on to me tight, his breathing was laboured.

"I was so worried", he mumbled, his voice breaking. "Don't do that again, don't put yourself in danger like that again".

I clung on to him, my eyes watering, "I promise, Daddy, I promise".

We held each other for awhile, I could tell he was scared to let me go. But he eventually did, sighing and releasing me into Edward's arms.

Edward held on tight, I felt his heart race against my cheek, his nose was in my hair, inhaling my scent. I had really scared him. I hadn't meant to, I just wanted Edward Sr to pay and leave my Edward alone.

"I'm sorry I frightened you", I apologized and gazed up at him, tears had filled his eyes, his hand slipped up to cup my cheek, his fingers stroked my temple, his other arm was secured around my waist.

He gulped, taking a deep breath, "d…d…don't e…e…ever d…do that a…again". A tear slid down his cheek. "I…I c…couldn't b…bare t…to l…l…l...lose y…y…you".

I leaned my forehead against, I felt incredibly guilty. My hands found their way into his hair, and I held him to me.

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. I felt his body shake and I frowned. He was sobbing. He leant his head on my shoulder, clung on to me and cried.

I run my hands through his hair and tried to calm him, it worked a little, but not much. I released him, and grabbed his hands, "come on", I lead him into the house, I was about to lead him up to his room, but was interrupted by my Dad.

"Bella, we're taking Lizzie back to our house, are you okay here?" I knew he was willing me to say no.

But, this was perfect.

"I'll be fine Dad, I'm just going to make sure Edward's okay, maybe stay with him until he falls asleep". I looked up at Edward, my heart nearly broke, he was rubbing his eyes with one hand, his other hand was still in mine, and he was sniffling, he looked like a little kid.

"Fine", I turned to my Dad, who didn't look happy, but I think he understood. Mom had her arm around Liz, who was crying silently, both my parents led Liz to the car, and left.

"Come on, sweetie", I pulled a sniffling Edward upstairs. When we reached his room on the second floor, I lead him straight to the bed. I sat him down and took off his jacket. I leant down and kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a wet towel for your eyes". They had turned red from his crying and rubbing his eyes.

I turned to leave, but he whimpered and grabbed onto me, he pulled me back, put his arms around my waist, and buried his face in my stomach.

I sighed, I tangled my fingers in his hair, and leant down to kiss the crown of his head.

"D…d…don't l…leave me".

My heart swelled, "I won't, I won't ever leave, I promise". Tears stung at the back of my eyes, I pulled his head back, "I love you". I bent and kissed him.

"I love you", I repeated.

He leant his forehead against mine, " I…I l…love y…you". He pressed his lips to mine, and pulled me down on top of him. We both fell back on the bed, I straddled his waist, and we kissed passionately.

He pulled his lips away from mine, stared into my eyes, and said "I...I...I'm r...ready".

My heart thumped nervously, "me too".

**Okay, I'm leaving it there, you can guess what they do next, and I can't write something like this, I'm a bit of a prude, I thought I was going to write it but couldn't sorry, so I'm changing the rating to T.**

**Anyway please leave a review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry, been busy, thank you for reading and waiting it means so much to me. This chapter is short sorry, haven't got much time. Anyway, read away...**

It had been a week since the Edward Sr issue. A week since Edward and I... consummated our relationship. It was an amazing experience. But it hurt, a lot. But since then, we couldn't stop. It was so obvious to everyone that we were physical with each other. Dad didn't like it; obviously. But, he'll get over it... eventually.

Now it was Saturday and we were all gathering at my house for a family meal as requested by the lovely, annoying, Alice.

That sister of mine, being who she is, declared that the room be decorated, for no known reason. She wanted the best plates, crystal glasses, cutlery that was only normally used for thanksgiving and Christmas.

God knows why. Pixie was full of mischief.

I lay in my room, flicking through a magazine, my room locked. I was avoiding Alice at all costs, until I had to face her at dinner. She came to bang on my door a few times, telling me that I was lazy and rude for not helping her prepare. I just ignored her. I am not being roped into doing things I clearly, won't enjoy and can't be bothered to do.

But now I was bored. Music was blaring but I wasn't interested, I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. I wanted him here, now, I missed him, in more ways than one.

I wouldn't be seeing him until the dinner in four hours time. Alice's orders. I loved my pixie of a sister but she seriously needs to stop being a control freak. _Seriously._

I didn't want to listen to these 'requests' but my Dad was on Alice's side on this. He was using it as an excuse to keep Edward and I apart for a while.

I would go and help Alice just to ease the boredom, give me something to do and pass the time, but that would be giving in. I was too stubborn to give in. Sometimes my stubbornness was a curse. I wonder who I had inherited my stubbornness from. My birth mom or dad? Or did I just develop it by being in this crazy ass family?

My mind drifted into forbidden thoughts. What would they have been like? My birth parents I mean. I loved my family, don't get me wrong, but sometimes ... I just wonder where my life would have turned out if I was still with my birth parents. It's completely natural right?

XxXxX

Three and three quarter hours later, I was showered and adorned in a short black Goth dress and matching black Doc Martens. I wore minimal makeup and my hair was up in a loose bun.

Fifteen minutes until I get to see Edward and counting. I could feel myself reacting to the thought. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, my heart was skipping a beat, I had bats in my stomach, my face was flushed and I couldn't keep this cheesy, excited grin off of my face.

_I wanted him now! _I was impatient and anxious to see him again. Was this love or obsession? Maybe both. I wanted him in more ways than one, but I knew that I wouldn't have him tonight. Not in _that _way anyway.

Dad, hell even Alice, wouldn't allow that!

Our mom's didn't care much; when I came home looking slightly _different _after our first night together, mom simply said, 'be careful for now, but I still want grandkids'.

I giggled at the memory, I remember dad walking in, seeing my state and over hearing what mom had just said... yeah, he nearly had a heart attack. _Not good._

It had taken both me and mom to convince him that, no, I won't be having kids any time soon, and yes I was being safe.

But he still wasn't okay with it, I don't know whether its because I'm the youngest daughter or not.

'Bella!' Mom called from downstairs. I jumped off my bed, knowing hat Edward was here.

I skipped down the stairs and headed straight for the front door. I flung it open... but they weren't there, the car was there but my Edward wasn't there.

I frowned until I heard a familiar throat clearing from behind me. I swung around and threw myself in his arms, inhaling his scent. God, I missed him!

He caught me without effort, used to me throwing myself at him. He gave me his signature sexy smirk that I loved so much. He had a twinkle in his eyes and he lifted his eyebrows suggestively as his gaze flickered down to my chest.

_Oh my God... I had created a sex maniac... in both of us._

I rolled my eyes and pulled him in for a kiss which he gladly accepted. We couldn't stay in this position for long as we were dragged away from each other for greetings before being seated at the table.

I sat next to Edward the entire meal. We played footsie with each other as conversation flowed around the table.

Once dessert was over with, Alice and Jasper both stood. The table was silent as we waited for them to speak.

They both looked at each other before facing the rest of us. Suddenly Jasper announced 'we're getting married!'

Applause and shouting erupted around the table. We all stood and embraced them both, congratulating them. Everything was perfect. We were all happy.

Then the bell rang on the front door and I offered to get it.

I ran to the front door, my boots thumping on the hardwood floor.

I swung open the door. There was a man I did not recognise on the other side... but yet he looked familiar... somehow.

'Uh, can I help you, sir?'

The man stood, staring at me, his mouth agape.

'Isabella?' The man choked.

'Um, yes, you are?' I asked feeling incredibly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

The man cleared his throat and pulled at his collar nervously, his moustache twitching...

'I'm you're Dad'.

**Don't kill me! Sorry! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everyone, I shall make you wait no longer. So read on, and please read the AN at the end pretty please.**

**Bella's POV**

_"I'm your dad"._

I think I may have gone into a state of shock. Did he just say...?

I couldn't speak or move, I just stared at him, my mouth agape.

"Bella?" I could hear people talking to me, asking if I was okay, who was the man in the doorway, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't bring myself to answer.

_This was my dad. My real father._

I think what worried everyone the most was that I was quiet. I was never quiet.

"B...Bella?" Edward's voice brought me out of my shock a little, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from the door, as I saw my dad interrogate... my dad.

This was overwhelming.

Edward sat me down on the sofa and knelt in front of me, concern written all over his face, he cupped my face in his hands, trying to get me to focus on him, to bring me back from whatever the hell was happening to me.

I was there, but I wasn't... _there._

"My dad", I managed to get out before everything went black, Edward stuttering my name following me into darkness.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Who are you?" I angrily quizzed the stranger at my front door that scared my daughter.

The man looked frightened, "I'm her birth father, you must be the adoptive father?"

I suddenly stopped, the blood drained from my face. I knew this day would come, but why so soon? He came about this the wrong way.

I turned to my family, asking them to go upstairs, that Bella, Esme and I had to speak to this man.

They refused at first, Emmett glaring at Bella's birth father, but reluctantly agreed when I had to bring out, 'I am your father, do what I say' look. I rarely used this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

I invited the man in, when Edward's mother came running in, "Bella fainted, Edward refuses to leave her side".

I nodded in understanding, she glanced at Bella's birth father before following the others up the stairs.

Esme held on to my hand for dear life and I her. This man wanted back in her life. I wanted to punch him, scream at him for giving up such a beautiful, loving daughter in the first place. He didn't deserve to be back in her life.

We reached the living room where Bella was laying on the couch looking peaceful, Edward was by her side, worried as always, he held on to her hand and was trying to wake her up, murmuring her name.

He really loved my daughter. I smiled gently, I knew I could always trust her with him, even if they had become... intimate. I knew he loved her, and would take care of her.

I was debating on asking Edward to take her upstairs but, she had to be here for the conversation. So we sat, waiting for her to wake. Edward knelt on the floor next to the sofa, gripping onto her hand with one hand, the other was stroking her hair. His face alternated between looking lovingly at Bella waiting for her to wake up and glaring at Bella's birth father.

I would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious moment.

Bella's birth father kept frowning at Edward, I could see his fists clench a little, he felt protective over her. _He had no right._

"So, what's your name?" I finally asked him, giving him a glare of my own.

"My name is Charlie Swan, who's he?" He asked pointedly at Edward.

I raised my eyebrow and leant forward, "He's her boyfriend, Edward, and you better watch your tone, you may be her birth father but you have no right to judge who she dates, that's my job, you walked away", I answered menacingly.

Charlie seemed to know his mistake and he apologized just as Bella stirred. Edward gravitated toward her, stroking her hair once again, his hand that was gripping hers seemed to tighten.

"B...Bella?"

"Edward", she smiled slightly before sitting up, confused, "what happened?"

"Take it slow, sweetie", I stood and made my over to her, giving her a quick once over to check she was okay. I may be rubbing it in his face a little.

I gave her the okay, kissing her forehead, _my little girl. _Mine.

"Thanks daddy", she gave me a beautiful smile, before it slipped away, "dad".

"Dad", she repeated, looking over to Charlie.

So this was the moment of truth. I returned to Esme's side and Edward slipped an arm around Bella's shoulders, holding her protectively against him, once again, alternating between loving looks and glares.

Bella held on to Edward, watching Charlie in wonder. My heart was slowly breaking, would she want him as her father instead of me?

That was a stupid thought, I had raised her, I'd always be her daddy.

"Dad", Bell called to me, however I was not the only one who answered.

Bella looked between us as we glared at each other. _I was her dad._

Bella looked at me, "Dad". I nearly smirked, see? _Me._

"What's his name?" She was asking me, but he was right there.

"Why don't you ask him, Hun", I smiled gently at her, urging her to talk to him.

"My name is Charlie Swan", he answered her.

"Why are you here? Now? After all these years? Why did you give me up in the first place?" She was getting hysterical again.

"B...breathe", Edward instructed her, holding her tighter if that were even possible.

Charlie covered his face with his hands, and took in a deep breath before answering her.

"I wanted to see you, I want to get to know you, I have been looking for you for years, I never wanted to give you up. Your mother..." he glanced at Esme, "your birth mother was a horrible woman, I never realised at the time, I couldn't look past my feelings for her, the only person she cared about was herself, and I never realised!" He looked frustrated.

"I never knew she was pregnant until she started showing at about four months. When I found out, I was overjoyed, we were too young, we were your age, but I was still overjoyed, I was going to be a dad..." a tear escaped, and I must admit, I felt sorry for him, "I thought she was happy, I asked her to marry me, and when we found out you were a girl, I was so excited, I was going to have a little girl that I could dote on..." he smiled gently at the memory, "but, when she gave birth, she didn't want me in the room, I didn't know why at the time, but afterwards, she made believe you were stillborn, I was... inconsolable".

Bella was crying holding on to Edward and Edward was doing his best to calm her down.

But Charlie continued, "for years, I believed you were dead, I went to your grave every week, leave a flower, talk to you a bit, but then one day about ten years ago, your mom and I were married, and she was doing drugs, drinking, you name it, she did it, I thought this was her way of dealing, we argued and one time, when she was high, she said that you were adopted, you were never dead, and that she never wanted you, you were an accident".

I wanted to scream, _she was never an accident!_ But I held it in, Esme and I exchanged glances. She had tears in her eyes but she never shed them.

We looked over at Bella, and my heart broke for my baby girl. Without thinking, Esme and I made our way over to her, hugging her, comforting her.

Charlie continued on, "when I found out, I divorced Renee, that's her name by the way, and searched for you, I finally found you in Phoenix, Arizona, I flew out to see you, it was your ninth birthday. But you were just so happy, I saw you in your dad's arms and I knew that it was too late, I tried to stay away, I did, but I just needed to know you, I found out where you moved and here I am".

"I think it's best I leave for now, let you process all this", he pulled out a piece of paper, leaving it on the coffee table, "that's my number, I'm staying in a motel in Port Angeles for a few days, please contact me, if you don't then I'll leave for good, I promise".

Charlie glanced one more time at Bella, nodded and left.

**Bella's POV**

I finally stopped sobbing about an hour after Charlie left. I was curled up in a ball on my bed, sniffling, I was alone. Mom and Dad were talking to the others downstairs, Edward was sitting outside my door, giving me privacy but being there for me too. I don't know what I would have done without him.

I couldn't believe that my birth mother was such a heartless bitch. I could have had Charlie as a dad if it wasn't for her.

But how would have my life turned out? Since Renee was such a bitch, would she have been abusive? If Charlie hadn't realised what a bitch she was would he have let her be abusive? Or would he have runaway with me to protect me?

But more importantly, would I have such a wonderful, dysfunctional, but caring family now? Would Edward and I have ever met?

I realised that I wouldn't change anything. I couldn't change anything.

I wanted to get to know Charlie, but not as a father. Maybe an Uncle.

And that's what I did.

**Okay, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. The next chapter WILL be up next Sunday. If not it WILL be up within two weeks.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I have three very important questions.**

**One; I am debating on making a Facebook page to put up outfit pictures, update information etc... but the question is, would you join? **

**Two; Anyone like the TV show Supernatural? I am currently writing a fanfiction about it. Would anyone read it? **

**Three; Does anyone like the Stutter book cover? This was my first time making one so it is a bit amateur but oh well.**

**So please let me know what you think about the chapter and answers to the questions. Would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
